Sold to the Cullens
by godschild4ever
Summary: Max and the Flock are kidnapped and taken to the school. When the scientists decide they dont need them anymore they decide to sell them. Who will buy the flock? Rated T. Cannon Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi! I'm back with my second story! For those of you who have read my other story- Marriage changes everything- I am putting on hold for a short time because I have no idea how to continue it… yet. I do promise to try updating it a month at the most. Ok, now I was just lying in my bed thinking and I randomly came up with this story idea! I really hope you like it. Now… on with the story!**

**WARNING: there is going to be very slight language. No F word.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum ride or Twilight (Duh)**

Max P.O.V.

I stared blankly through the bars of my cage at the wall in front of me. Yes, I said bars. I am currently in a cage at a place I like to call the School. About a week ago the flock and I were captured by what we like to call Erasers. And no, I am not talking about the pink things on the end of your pencils. I am talking about the evil human-wolf hybrids that the School created to work as guards and executioners. Now, I could spend hours trying to explain everything to you or you could take the time to read the other books.

Ever since the flock and I got captured the scientists have run millions of tests on us. I was definitely not in the best mood. To make matters worse, the scientists had had enough of our "impertinent" behavior and decided that we should all be "terminated".

Jeb of course had argued that we could earn them a lot of money and after a lot of consideration they had decided to have a huge auction in our honor. We felt pretty darn special. The auction was scheduled for today. Rich freaks from all over the world would be gathering to place bids on the "legendary bird-kids" This was going to be interesting.

I could hear footsteps coming towards my cage and I figured the auction was about to start. Jeb and about 6 other Erasers had come over to our cages with some rolling carts. I watched as one by one the flock was loaded onto the cart in their cages. I was loaded last.

Jeb didn't say anything at all; he didn't even make a sound. I made sure not to look at him; I didn't want to look at my "Dad" right now.

The second we were all loaded the Erasers pushed the carts out the door and down a series of confusing hallways. After a while we came to a stop outside large metal doors. I knew these doors well; these were the doors to the Arena. AKA, the huge room where the scientists would shove different experiments in and force them to fight.

The doors opened and the erasers pushed our carts in. I immediately tensed and looked around. Over the top of the Arena was a large clear dome. Right outside of the dome there were bleachers, filled with approximately 8 guests plus a bunch of scientists. One was Jeb.

My cage door was opened and two hairy eraser paws reached for me. The second they touched me I swung my head around and clamped my teeth around his hand. He growled and tried to pull away but that just caused me to climb out of the cage, never letting go of his hand.

I could hear surprised murmurs passed throughout the crowd.

I was beginning to taste blood when about 3 other erasers came over and struggled to separate the first eraser and me. They finally succeeded in pulling me off and dragging me away.

The erasers hand had a huge gash in it that was bleeding heavily. He stomped out of the Arena mumbling about "Termination".

I was starting to stand when I heard the directors' voice come over the loud speaker.

"I apologize for Max's bad behavior. She is quite a handful. Now, in this very arena are the six legendary bird kids. Before we start the auction we will be giving you a demonstration of their strength and special abilities. Starting off we will be having the "Flock" fight a group of 30 Erasers. When the buzzer sounds the fight will start." She announced.

This was going to be rather interesting. I looked around to see my flock standing around me, all in fighting stances. I then looked ahead to see a group of Erasers being led into the arena. It didn't surprise me that we were being forced to fight, but what did surprise me was that at the front of the group was Ari, my brother.

I glanced up into the bleachers to see Jeb looking just as surprised as me. Ari and I locked eyes and I could see the shock written all over his face.

"Is everyone ready to begin?" The Director asked. I turned to look at her and let a low growl escape my throat.

"You know I won't fight him." I snarled, motioning to Ari.

The director smirked and continued. "You will if you want to live." She was really starting to piss me off. "Now, let the games begin." And with that the buzzer went off.

The flock and I immediately charged forward and attacked the eraser closest to us. I spread my wings and took off into the air. I could hear the gasps from the audience. I positioned myself before dive-bombing at the group of erasers. I knocked several erasers to the ground before going back up. I noticed that Ari was standing back and not fighting. I would try to leave him out of the fight at all costs.

After knocking out several other erasers I landed back on the ground with my flock. We had already gotten rid of half the erasers when I glanced up at the bleachers to see the audience focused intently on the fight. I turned back to the fight just in time to get kicked in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"Dang it!" I mumbled as I spun and hit the Eraser with a round house kick. I watched as he dropped to the ground unconscious. He totally deserved that.

After that I jumped back into the fight full force, attacking anything in sight. I watched as the rest of my flock jumped into the sky to attack. I flew up and joined them and we repeatedly swooped down and knocked the Erasers unconscious. It only took a few minutes before Ari was the last Eraser standing.

"Finish him off Max." The director commanded. I looked over at Ari who nodded. I cringed and landed a few yards from him, this was not going to end well.

I watched at my flock landed as well but keeping their distance, giving Ari and I room to fight. "I'm sorry." I whispered, to low for anyone but Ari to hear.

"I forgive you." He answered, just as quite.

I made the first move, trying to hit him in the left shoulder. He simply stepped to the side, not even trying to return a hit.

I spun and kicked my leg out, effortlessly sweeping his feet out from under him. I jumped on top of him, pressing my knee into his ribs to hold him to the ground while my hand made a fist, ready to punch.

I pulled my arm back and stared at him, waiting for him to fight back. He simply lay there, not moving. He wanted me to win; he didn't want to hurt me. I looked at my fist and realized what I was doing; I was going to hurt my little brother.

I slowly lowered my fist and stood up. I could hear the director ask what I was doing but I ignored her. I reached out my hand to Ari. He stared at me like I had lost it, and maybe I had, but that didn't matter. Ari was my brother, and there was no way I was going to hurt him just because some psycho told my too.

Ari slowly reached up and grabbed my hand with his bulking eraser paw. I grinned and helped him to his feet. I hear the director ask again what was going on.

I turned to her, glaring daggers. "I am done paying your stupid games. I am not some play toy that you can use then throw away. No matter what you do I will never hurt my family." I ground out angrily.

She seemed shocked by my defiance but quickly recovered. "You have no choice but to fight him Max." She smirked.

I simply grinned at her stupidity. "You told me to fight and I did. Not once did you tell me I had to hurt anyone." She instantly noticed her mistake.

"Fine, have it your way. I suppose we should continue with the auction. If you are interested in buying then please exit the bleachers to your right and come down to the arena for a closer look." She declared smugly.

I watched as the 8 guests exited the bleachers. It took them a few minutes to walk down to the arena. In the mean time I walked over and stood with my flock. Ari had already left along with the rest of the Erasers.

Finally the doors opened and the visitors walked in led by the director. The director escorted the guests over to us. They all seemed pretty normal to me. Only one stood out, while everyone else had tan skin, his skin was pale white. His eyes were a honey gold color and his hair was blonde.

The thing that stood out the most about him was that he was wearing a white lab coat. That pretty much meant he was either a doctor or mad scientist. I hated him already. My thoughts were interrupted when the director started to speak.

"Before we start I will give you a quick overview of the Flocks gifts. After that we will start the bidding, any questions?" I swiftly raised my hand. The Director turned to me and with a grimace said "What?"

I smiled and answered "Do we get any say in this?" I motioned to the flock. She stared at me blankly like I had just asked the stupidest question ever. She gave me a quick no before turning back to the guests.

"Now, starting with Max, she is 14 and the leader of her flock. She can fly at speeds of around 300mph. She can breathe under water…" The director was getting annoying so I tuned her out. I didn't need to hear her ramble on and on about how amazing we were.

She finally finished rambling and announced "Time to start the bidding! We will start the bids with Max at $5,000." I watched several people give bids, the price rising rapidly. The bidding for me finally ended when I heard the director announce "Sold, to Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I looked over and saw the blonde in the lab coat smiling. Great.

The director continued to start bids on the rest of the flock, Fang Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. They all ended with Sold, to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. By the time the bidding started for Angel I was half expecting him to be broke. I watched as he made bid after bid on Angel. Stupid rich freak.

Finally it ended with Sold, to Dr, Carlisle Cullen. Well, at least we were all going to the same place. I watched as all the guests, besides Carlisle, were escorted out, all glaring at the doctor. Carlisle was staring at us with interest.

I saw the director walk over to him and whisper something. I watched him cringe. I struggled to listen but all I could hear were snippets like 'tracking' and 'chip'. Whenever mad scientists combined those two words when talking about you, you knew it was bad.

I began to slowly back away but was stopped when hairy eraser arms wrapped around me from behind. I immediately started struggling. I looked over at Carlisle to see him staring at me with sad eyes while the director stood there smirking.

I felt myself being dragged out of the room. This was not going to end well. I could see the rest of my flock also being pulled away. Suddenly we stopped and I realized where we were. We were right outside a lab room.

I watched as the flock passed me and went to other rooms while I was forced into the room in front of me. The second I was inside the door slammed shut behind me. There were more erasers in here and a scientist.

I was lifted off the ground and shoved onto the metal table in the center of the room. Within seconds my arms and legs were strapped down. As soon as I was strapped don the erasers left. I looked over at the scientist to see he was preparing a needle. I cringed as he walked towards me with it.

"It's nice that you want to numb me and all but I'm fine." I mumbled. The scientist smirked.

"This shot won't numb you; it will just keep you from moving. You will feel every ounce of pain." He laughed evilly, how cliché!

I watched as he jabbed the needle into my right arm, not even trying to be careful. I cringed slightly but I didn't cry; I was way past that.

Within seconds I couldn't move at all. He pinched my arm and I could feel it perfectly. It looks like he was telling the truth. I watched as he rolled over a cart with an array of things on it. Out of all the things, two things caught my eye. A scalpel and some sort of a tracking chip. Crap.

The scientist slipped on rubber gloves before picking up the scalpel. "This is going to hurt…" he mumbled before pressing the tip against the skin on my upper arm. I winced as he began to drag it down my arm, making a deep incision. I felt him pull at the hole and resisted the urge to cry out.

I closed my eyes as he picked up the chip. I could feel his fingers as he pressed the small device into my arm. Most people would have been in hysterics but not me; I grew up with this kind of stuff.

When he was finally done he stitched up the wound quickly. I was feeling a bit woozy from the loss of blood but other than that I was fine.

The door to the room opened and a few erasers walked in. They came over to me and began undoing the restraints. The second I was free I tried to jump up and run but an eraser grabbed me by my hair and pulled my back.

I was dragged from the room by my hair. I struggled to stand up but was unable to due to the fact that every time I moved my hair got yanked.

We finally came to a stop outside a white door. The eraser opened it and threw me in. I hissed in pain as I landed on my right arm.

I struggled to sit up and look around. The first thing I noticed was that my flock was sitting beside me. They all had stitches identical to mine on their arms. Angel was even crying.

The next thing I noticed was that there were 2 other people in the room. I immediately gave them my attention. One of them was Jeb. I heard a low growl escape from between my teeth. The second person was none other than Carlisle. It didn't surprise me that he was here but what did surprise me was the fact that he looked worried, as if he actually cared how we felt.

'Hey Angel?' I sent her.

'Yeah Max?' she silently answered.

'Are you getting anything from Carlisle?' she took a moment before answering.

'No, I can't. It's like he isn't even there.' I resisted the urge to gasp as I turned to look at Jeb and Carlisle who were watching our silent exchange.

"Jeb, would you care to tell us what exactly is going on?" I asked non-chalantly. Jeb sighed before answering.

"I can't tell you much Max, it's not my job, but I can tell you that you and the flock will be going to live with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family. You will be on your best behavior, understood?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

I stood up slowly, still a bit woozy, and walked over to him. "Listen Daddy, there is no way that I am going to 'behave' for some rich guy who 'owns' me. I am not the innocent little girl that you want me to be, give it up." Carlisle looked surprised that I had called him dad while Jeb kept a straight face.

"Now Max," Jeb started. "I don't think you are innocent at all, you did try to kill your brother." That was it. Without another word I lunged. Even with a hurt arm I had him pinned to the ground in a second. His eyes grew wide as I drew my fist to punch.

Before my hand could come in contact with his face cold arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me back. They were surprisingly strong and easily pulled me off him.

"You bastard! You have no right to point fingers! He was your son! You were supposed to protect him! You were supposed to protect all of us and we trusted you! We all thought of you as a dad and you betrayed us! You are the reason my brother almost died!" I screamed as I struggled to get at him again.

He was now sitting up with a sad yet annoyed expression on his face. "I am not the one that broke his neck." He said calmly. I resisted the urge to turn and attack Carlisle just to get to him.

Jeb smirked and stood up, dusting himself off. "Have fun in your new home Max." He muttered before turning and walking out the door.

Carlisle finally released me and I instantly jumped away from him. I spun to face him before talking. "Why did you stop me? He had it coming. He knew what would happen if he provoked me." He sighed before answering.

"I didn't want you to have murder on your hands." He whispered, looking sad.

"It's too late for that."I mumbled, to low for any human to hear. When I saw him cringe I knew something was up. "What are you?" I asked, leveling my voice.

He looked shocked. "What do you mean? I am a human of course." He said as if it was obvious although I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten, a sure sign of a lie.

"No you're not. When I attacked Jeb you easily pulled me off him. It usually takes 6 erasers to control me when I go into a rage like that. Also, explain how you heard me when 'I whispered? No human could have heard me." He looked deep in concentration as he considered what I said.

"When I saw you attack him I had an adrenaline rush. As for hearing you, I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't hear anything." I rolled my eyes and moved on, it wasn't worth arguing about.

"Whatever. So… what happens next?" I questioned. He glanced at the rest of the flock nervously before looking at me.

"The scientists have decided that you would have an easier trip to my house if you were asleep." He mumbled. I felt every muscle in my body tense. I was pretty sure I knew what he meant by 'asleep'.

"You're not talking about a natural sleep, are you." I said it as more of a statement. He shook his head sadly.

"We will use a gas. It will make it quick and easy and you won't remember a thing." He tried to smile but failed miserably. I stared at him in shock. Not because of what he had told us, but how worried he looked. Most of the scientist would have voted to have the erasers hit us over the head until we passed out. Carlisle wanted to gas us to make it quick and easy? Something was up.

"I have to go, in a few minutes this room will be gassed. Don't fight it, just breathe normally. Everything will be fine." He said before walking out the door and locking it behind him.

I was starting to get worried. I didn't like the thought of being unconscious with the scientists around. Just like he said, after a few minutes I began to see a gas seeping in through small vents in the floor.

I resisted the urge to cover my mouth or hold my breath. There was no was out of it and I just wanted to get it over with. I reached over and grabbed Fangs hand. He took his other hand and grabbed Iggy's hand. Iggy reached out and grasped Nudges hand. Nudge gave Gazzy a one armed hug before taking his hand then Gazzy reached out and took Angels small hand. We shared sad looks before sitting down.

Within seconds there was a sickly sweet scent filling to room. I took a deep breath and felt myself begin to get dizzy. I gripped Fangs hand tighter as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**A.N. Finally! I am done with chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! I stink at editing so I have a beta for this story! Her name is '****polka dots are underestimated'.****She is also my older sister! She hasn't read Maximum ride but she has read Twilight so she agreed to beta my story! That should make it a lot easier to read. Now… am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I'm back! You are all lucky that I have decided to continue, for a while I debated continuing since no one took the time to review but thanks to Beagle Bug and cross-over-lover232 I will continue. Its not like no one is reading this story, I had a bunch of people favorite this story and put it in story alert, so why can't you just take the time and write a short review. **

**I don't mean to sound mean but I want to warn you, If I don't get a good amount of review I will not post the next chapter, I will just send it to the people who were nice enough to review. Now… sorry about that little rant, I am just really annoyed right now. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own characters.**

**Claimer- I own plot.**

Max P.O.V.

"Ugh…" I groaned as consciousness slowly came back. My head was throbbing and my stomach didn't feel too well either. I was trying to sit up but the fact that the floor was moving wasn't helping. Wait… the floor was moving! What the heck is going on!

I forced my eyes open. The room was dark with only a sliver of light seeping in though a crack in the wall. I immediately looked around and made sure the rest of the flock was here. When I was sure they were all safe I stood up and walked over to the crack.

I pressed my face against the wall and struggled to see out. When my vision finally focused I was able to see scenery flash by quickly. That could only mean one thing… we were in a truck.

The area was pretty large so I figured we were probably in the back of an 18 wheeler. The thing was I couldn't figure out how we got here or where we were going.

I stood still for a moment and let my mind wander trying to remember what was going on. Suddenly all of my memories came rushing back. The auction, the chip, the gas… That meant that we were heading to the Cullens house.

I sighed and walked back over to my flock. They were still out cold from the gas, so no matter how hard I tried to wake them they wouldn't budge.

I finally gave up and just sat down beside them. There wasn't much I could do but wait… fun.

1 hour later-

Max. P.O.V.

I have been awake for a full hour and I was about to go insane. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall back asleep. I glanced over at my flock to see Fang and Iggy moving.

They both shot up simultaneously and looked around frantically. I chuckled and fangs eyes locked with mine while Iggy just glanced in my direction.

"Where are we?" Fang asked in a mono tone voice.

"Well…" I started. "I am not exactly sure. All I know is that we are in the back of a large truck most likely headed to the Cullens house." They both nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense…" Fang muttered before turning to Iggy. "You got any bombs?" I asked quickly. I cringed, afraid of the answer.

After digging around in his pockets for a moment Iggy shook his head no. "The scientists must have taken them." Great I thought. We were once again bored as we waited for the others to wake up.

Max. P.O.V.

After about another half hour the others began to stir. I watched in amusement as Nudge flopped around mumbling to herself.

"No…" She sleep-wined. "just 5 more minutes!" I rolled my eyes and leaned over to shake her awake.

"Wakey wakey Nudge! Time to get up." I then proceeded to poke her repeatedly in the side. She finally sat up and groaned.

"What do you want now?" She moaned, totally un-amused. I quickly filled her in on our current situation while Fang and Iggy woke Angel and Gazzy and filled them in.

Now that we were all in the loop we began talking randomly to pass the time. This was going to be a long drive.

Sometime later:

Max P.O.V.

We had been sitting here for heaven only knows how long when the truck finally came to a sudden halt. I was stuck between happy that we got to get out and terrified because we might be in danger.

We could hear muffled talking coming from outside the truck so I slowly slid over to the crack. I could see Carlisle talking to one of the scientists. I pressed my ear up against the wall so I could hear.

"Just to make sure you understand you now own them and they are your responsibility. We are not responsible for them if they escape, that is your problem. If they are to get injured or die that is also your problem. There are no returns or exchanges understood?" I peeked out to see Carlisle nod.

After that the scientist had Carlisle sign some paper work then they were done. I went and stood by my flock as the large door at the back opened. There were a few scientists, a bunch of erasers, and Carlisle.

The scientist gave a signal and about 12 erasers came forward. 2 erasers went to each member of my flock. I quickly tried to slip away but with no such luck. Within minutes the erasers had us all hog tied and let me tell you, it was not comfortable.

One by one the flock and I were dragged out of the truck, I was pulled out last. The second I was out I stopped struggling and looked around. We were in a meadow surrounded by woods. Over to the left was a large white Victorian house. Standing in front of the house was about 6 people.

They were all extremely pale with golden eyes so I figured they were Carlisle's family. They were all looking at me with worried expressions, this was really confusing.

'You'll see Max…' the voice jumped in. See what… I thought just as I was hit with a massive brain attack. I let out a small gasp before clenching my fists and resisting the urge to scream. When the pain built up and I couldn't hold it in I let out an ear piercing scream and began to thrash around.

I could hear footsteps as people rushed over to my side. I could barely make out some muffled voices but that was it. Images flashed through my mind with a lot of numbers. I couldn't make out any of it because it was going so fast.

Finally the pain came to an abrupt stop and I quickly shut up. I opened my eyes to see the Cullens and a few scientists. They stared at me for a moment before standing and backing away.

'Are you okay Max?' Angel asked in my head.

'Yeah, I'm fine Angel, just a stupid brain attack that's it. The headache is almost gone now.' I reassured her. I glanced over at her and she gave me a quick nod.

I noticed the erasers climbing into the back of the truck, I guess they were leaving. The Cullens were standing beside us, watching up out of the corner of their eye. I tried once again to get myself untied but finally gave up when I started to feel the pain of rope burn.

When all the scientists and Erasers had left the Cullens turned to us. "Hi, I'm Alice! We're going to be great friends!" the short pixie announced. She reminded me of Nudge on steroids.

"Yeah… that's great and all but this is kind of uncomfortable so could you like… untie us?" I asked, not in the best mood after my brain attack.

"Sure, but you can't run." Alice said as she leaned over and began untying me while the rest of her family untied the flock.

The second I was untied I stood up and stretched. It felt good to be out of that position. I was about to run when I felt Alice's small hand wrap around my arm. "Don't even think about it." She whispered in my ear. I wondered for a moment how she knew I was going to run off but quickly ignored it.

I glanced over at my flock to see Carlisle holding Iggy's arm, the woman with Carmel colored hair holding Gazzy's arm, the pretty blonde holding Angels arm, the blonde that looked in pain holding Nudge's arm and the tall muscular boy holding Fangs arm. So much for an escape.

We were all 'escorted' up to the house and inside. The house was even bigger on the inside! We were walked into what appeared to be a living room and allowed to sit down. Although they weren't holding our arms any more I could still tell that they were watching our every move.

"Soooo…" I said awkwardly. "Care to introduce yourselves?" I asked. They all exchanged quick glances before Carlisle nodded.

"As you already know I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme…" He motioned to the motherly figure with Carmel colored hair. "My three sons Edward, Emmet, and Jasper…" he pointed out the three boys. "and my two daughters, Rosalie and Alice. Would you care to introduce your family Max?" He looked me in the eye and I shrugged.

"Sure…" I stood up and faced his family. "First, let me get one thing across, my family is very important to me. In other words, you touch them and you die. Now, this is my right hand man Fang, that's my brother Iggy, that's my sister Nudge, and those are my two babies, Gazzy and Angel."

Gazzy made a face at being called a baby but I ignored it. "Moving on, would anyone care to tell us why you brought us here?" I asked, getting straight to the point. They exchanged a few more glances before Carlisle once again spoke up.

"First of all, you need to understand that we are the good guys." He started.

I interrupted him with a loud laugh. "Yeah, sure… I will believe that the day that my family and I become normal kids." The Cullens exchanged more glances… that was really starting to get annoying.

"You look pretty normal to me." Esme said quietly. I looked at her in the eyes before turning to Carlisle.

"You didn't tell them what we are yet?" I questioned with a smirk. He shook his head no. This was going to be fun. "Well then, we can't keep you in the dark now can we? Would you please follow me outside?" I stood up, motioning to the door.

The Cullens all slowly stood up and followed me out side. Each one of my flock had someone holing their arm. That was probably just in case I decided to try to make a run for it, like insurance.

When we got outside I turned to face them. I gave a quick look to my surroundings to make sure I had enough room before snapping my wings out.

I was surprised to see that only some of the Cullens were gasping. Esme looked amazed, Emmet looked excited, Rosalie looked shocked and Jasper was looking at me like I was a science experiment.

Carlisle of course looked calm but what surprised me was Edward and Alice's reaction. They both looked interested but they didn't look surprised. I figured Carlisle must have told them and quickly blew it off.

I suddenly realized that in their surprise they had let go of my flock. 'Angel, U and A, Now! Tell the others' I quickly sent. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over and I nodded to my flock. We all simultaneously jumped into the air and unfurled our wings.

The only problem was that the second our feet left the ground the Cullens all moved at a un-human speed to grab us. Emmet, being the closest had grabbed my leg. Using my other leg I spun and kicked him in the jaw.

Unfortunately it only knocked him off balance for a second before he regained his strong grip on my leg. I was about to plant another kick when the voice jumped in. 'You need to trust them Max' It said. Before I had a chance to respond a huge brain attack set in. I didn't even have a chance to brace myself before I fell into Emmet's arms.

This was by far the worst brain attack ever and in only seconds I was screaming. By the sound of it you would think someone was being killed, but that's what it felt like. I could hear rushed footsteps as everyone made their way over to me. Images of the school passed through my head. Pictures of the experiments at the school. I almost wanted to cry after seeing all the sad and terrified faces. I gasped as the pain came to a sudden stop.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was still in Emmet's arms. I struggled to get up but cried out in pain as I moved. Finally Emmet carefully lifted me up and carried me into the house. I looked around to see that my flock and the Cullens were all gathered around. He gently laid me onto the couch and I resisted the urge to cry out again.

Carlisle stepped forward and knelt down beside the couch. "What was that Max? Are you alright?" He sound genuinely worried and that bothered me.

"I'm fine, I just need a second to rest." I mumbled. I purposefully avoided his first question. I wasn't about to just spill my life story to them.

"If you are fine then why can't you stand up?" He questioned calmly. I thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I am just a bit tired, that's it. It's really no big deal." I said nonchalantly. He gave me a questioning look before slowly nodding.

"If you are tired then perhaps you and your flock should go on to bed. We can always finish out conversations in the morning." He smiled warmly.

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "Where will we be sleeping?" I asked. I half expected him to say basement or cage or even dungeon so what he said surprised me.

"There is a large extra bedroom upstairs that you can sleep in. I figured you would all want to stay together so I put blankets and pillows in there for all of you." I looked down at the floor so he wouldn't see my shocked expression.

After I composed myself I looked up. "That would be great, thanks." I smiled politely and the Cullen's smiled in return.

"Follow me." Carlisle said as he turned to head up the stairs. The flock and I followed him up the stairs and down a hallway. We came to a stop outside a nice wooden door.

Carlisle pushed it open and motioned us in. We all slowly walked in, afraid of what we would find but what we did find was surprising. There were 4 beds set up around the room. When he said the room was big he was wrong, it was huge!

I turned and slowly looked at Carlisle. "This is all ours, no catch?" I asked quizzically.

"No catch, everything in this room belongs to you guys. Enjoy yourselves and if you need a rest room there is one right down the hall on your left." And with that Carlisle left.

I glanced over at my flock before going and sitting on one of the beds. I was exhausted and couldn't wait to sleep. "Who wants first watch?" I asked.

"I will Max, everyone else needs to get some sleep." Iggy said and he sat in the chair in the corner.

The rest of the flock nodded and all sat down on a bed. Gazzy and Angel were going to share the largest bed. One by one I tucked the flock in (excluding Fang and Iggy). I gave Fang a quick hug before I climbed into bed. "Sleep well I murmured.

As I lay in bed I let my mind drift for a moment before I fell asleep.

**A.N. Finally! I finished this chapter! What do you think? PLEASE TELL ME! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. DO NOT JUST FAVORITE IT! THAT DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING! Now that my little rant is over please push the little button that says "Review" I send me a message. Please be honest and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry about taking so long to update. I got a lot of great reviews on the last chapter. I will try to update sooner next time but remember, the more reviews the faster I update.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned anything do you really think I would be here writing a FAN fiction?**

**Max P.O.V.**

I yawned and slowly sat up, expecting to be in a tree or in the middle of nowhere but was surprised to find myself in a bed. I looked around the room and found 3 empty beds. I jumped up and looked around again, as if they would suddenly appear, and was disappointed to find my flock gone. I ran over to the door and reached for the handle. I was surprised to find the door unlocked.

I ran into the hall and quickly found the stairs that led downstairs. I practically flew down the stairs, no pun intended, and ran into the living room. The whole Cullen family was sitting around on the couches talking and when I came in they all got quiet.

"Where is my flock?" I asked suspiciously. They all exchanged looks before Carlisle finally answered my question.

"Don't worry Max; they are just in the dining room eating. They have all been up for about an hour." He said calmly.

Without saying anything else I turned and walked into the dining room. I was happy to find that they were all sitting around a large table stuffing their faces with enough food to feed an army. I was slightly surprised that we were being fed so well but I decided not to think about it as I sat down and began to eat.

After about my 5th plate of food I was just beginning to get full. Just as I was starting on my 6th Carlisle walked in. "I think we need to have a family meeting." He said, looking at me.

"Oh, by all means go ahead, we won't bother you." I said quickly before going back to eating.

"That includes you guys." He said quietly. I choked on my bite of food and began coughing hysterically.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed as soon as I could breathe.

"Max, you and your flock are now a part of our family so family meetings include you guys." He said, giving us a sympathetic smile.

I felt a low growl escape my throat. "We are not a part of your family! We never have been and never will be. I don't mind us being involved in the meeting, but don't you dare call it a family meeting because you will never be a part of my family." I said as calmly as possible.

Then of course Carlisle had to surprise me again by saying "as you wish, we won't call it a family meeting but we would really like to sit down together and talk. Is that okay?" I hated how he could stay co calm and composed. I enjoyed getting on peoples nerves and it bothered me that he wasn't getting annoyed. He must have had years of practice.

I pondered for a moment before responding. "Fine, we will join into your little meeting. When does it start?" I asked, irritated.

Carlisle seemed pleased with my answer and said "Whenever you guys are done eating we can meet in the living room." And with that he left the room.

The whole flock exchanged quick glances before finishing our food. Before we went into the living room to face the Cullens I turned to my flock. "Now, just let me do all the talking unless I tell you otherwise. Okay?" The whole flock nodded in response so I led them into the living room.

All of the Cullens were seated on one side of the room which left plenty of room for my flock and me on the other side. "So….. What's up?" I asked.

I was surprised when Esme spoke up. "We all know your secret, so I think it is only fair if you know ours." She said calmly.

"HAH!" I exclaimed. "I knew it! I knew you guys weren't human!" Everyone gave me strange looks.

"Anyway…" Esme awkwardly continued. "You're right, we aren't human. We are vampires." She and the rest of the Cullens were all staring at us, gauging our reactions.

"That is so cool!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Do you burn in the sunlight? Do you sleep in coffins? Where is the dungeon? Do you eat people? Where are your fan…?" I cut him off by slapping my hand over his mouth.

"That's enough Gazzy, calm yourself." That was basically like asking an ant to carry an elephant on his back. "Now, care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Well, we don't burn in the sunlight, we sparkle. We don't sleep in coffins because we can't sleep at all. We don't have a dungeon. We don't have fangs. We are indestructibly, the only thing that can kill us are other vampires. Most vampires drink human blood but no need to worry, we are vegetarians. We only drink animal blood." Carlisle explained.

"Oh then well that's great news for us." I mumbled and Emmet chuckled.

"We won't harm you." Carlisle said with a grin.

"Too late for that." I mumbled as I touched my right arm where it had begun to throb. I saw Carlisle cringe while everyone else looked confused.

"I am truly sorry about that. Let me have a look at it in my office upstairs. I want to make sure none of you get an infection." Carlisle offered. I didn't particularly want to say yes but I was worried about my flock so I reluctantly nodded my head.

"Good, just follow me." I nodded to my flock and we all walked up the stairs after him. We came to a stop outside a small white room. I really hated this.

Carlisle walked into the room without hesitation while my flock and I followed hesitantly behind. "Who's first?" He asked and I cautiously raised my hand. There was no way I was putting one of my own flock in danger before me. Carlisle nodded at me and pointed to the metal table in the middle of the room. "You can sit there; I will be right with you." And with that he turned away and began going through stuff in his desk.

I hesitantly walked over to the table. After realizing it didn't have any straps I felt a bit more comfortable with sitting down. I sat and waited for Carlisle to come over.

Within a few minutes Carlisle turned and walked over, wearing a pair of latex gloves. "Now, take off your jacket and roll up your sleeve so I can take a look."

I hesitated a moment before slipping my jacket over my head. I was already wearing short sleeves so I didn't have to roll my sleeves up. The area was red and a bit puffy. The stitches looked okay but I knew I was going to have a scar there. I watched as Carlisle dumped some peroxide on a piece of gauze. He stepped over and gently wiped the stitches with the gauze.

It stung like heck but I didn't even cringe, after all the things I had been through this was like heaven. When he was done cleaning it he inspected the wound.

"Well, it seems like it is healing well. I should be able to take the stitches out in a day or 2." He stepped back and looked at the rest of my flock. "Who wants to go next?" he asked and Fang stepped forward.

I gracefully slid off the table and tied my jacket around my waist; it didn't matter to me if they could see my wings. As I stood there and watched Carlisle work on Fangs arm I began to get claustrophobic. I needed to get out of there fast.

I looked Fang in the eyes and he nodded, he always knew what I was thinking. I nodded back and quickly headed out of the room.

I walked down stairs and found the rest of the Cullens still sitting in the living room. All heads turned in my direction when I walked in. All of their eyes zeroed in on the stitches. I heard several gasps from around the room.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Esme asked. I could tell she was concerned and I wasn't sure how to respond. With anyone else I would have given a snarky response like 'Yeah, I'm great! I have never been better!' but with Esme, she was just so kind.

"I'll be fine, just a scratch." I mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

"I can tell that you're in pain, please tell us what happened." Jasper said sadly. I didn't want to respond but I just couldn't help it.

"It's a tracking chip that the scientist implanted yesterday before I left so that I wouldn't try to run away. It's no big deal so don't worry." They all looked horrified.

"That is terrible! Who would do something like that to a child?" Esme exclaimed. "What kind of horrid place did you come from?" she asked, her voice lowering.

"Do you really want to know or are you just saying that?" I couldn't believe that I was actually asking that! I should have just walked away but I didn't and I guess they deserve to know. It's not like they won't find out eventually.

"We really want to know. We can't even begin to imagine what you and your family have been through but we would like to try." Esme said with a compassionate smile.

"Fine, but it's not a happy story and it doesn't have a happy ending." I started. "Anyway, we were created in a lab called the school by the sickest most horrible scientists alive."

I continued and told them the story of my life. I told them everything, not sparing any details. About half way through the rest of my flock arrived downstairs and listened attentively as if hearing it for the first time. By the end of the story all of the Cullens looked shocked and sad.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through something like that. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. You guys are all safe with us." Esme said with tear filled eyes.

Out of all the Cullens, I trusted Esme the best. She reminded me of my mom, Dr. Martinez, and showed me everything I could ever want in a mom. If I only had myself to protect I would have probably put all my trust in them, but since I had my flock to protect, I wasn't going to trust them until I was positive they wouldn't hurt my family.

"Well, its life and we have to except it. If I spent my time dwelling on the sucky things in the past, I would have one of the saddest, most sucky lives in the world. Instead, I have decided to move of and live life to its fullest." I said without looking anyone in the eye. Just then Gazzy had to jump in and ruin the mood.

"Wow… Max said something smart!" and just like that he serious mood was gone and we were all laughing. Man, I love Gazzy.

**A.N. I know this is not my longest chapter but I tried to put a lot of work into it to make it good. I need peoples input! What is your opinion on how this chapter is written? Is there anything you don't like about the story line so far? Is there anything you don't like about the way I write that I may be able to improve? Is there anything you like about the story line so far? Please give me some input! I don't have the whole story planned out yet so I will take suggestions. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Ok, so I know it has been months since I last updates and I feel really bad! To be honest I totally forgot about this story. I was so busy working on my other stories that I didn't even think about this one. So anyway, what made me decide to continue was going back and reading over all of the amazing review I got for this story! I almost started crying! So I decided to continue this story and I am going to update at least one of my stories at least once a week. Also I wanted to make a list of oll the people who reviewed my this story and apologize for not updating!**

**1. cross-over-lover232**

**2. Beagle Bug**

**3. PhoenixSpark**

**4. Trinity The Crazy**

**5. 15dragondream**

**6. Semi-GothicGirl777**

**7. PeaceandCupcakes**

**8. PhantomGirl12**

**9. ReFLEcTiOn182**

**10. XxHelixRiderxX**

**11. MikaBee2434LOVE**

**12. angelborn inhelll**

**13. Beileve-It-Or-Not**

**14. roylpain**

**15. joann250**

**16. connerlocke**

**17. myviolaismylife27**

**18. emilyroorose**

**19. Cirruz The Night Elf**

**20. KhAndTwilightFan15**

**21. Discofreak1029**

**22. Sunburst25**

**23. cocoa85715**

**24. KatRide**

**25. 15dragondream**

**26. Adriva J**

**27. Rosalinda316**

**Ok, so I think that's it. Thanks again to all you amazing people that reviewed! Now, onto the story!**

Max P.O.V.

I hated it here. I know what you're probably thinking, 'how could you hate it, they've been nothing but nice to you', but that's the problem. I could feel myself beginning to relax and get comfortable, and that was bad.

Every time I felt comfortable, something bad always happens. Just because someone was nice didn't mean they could be trusted. There was no way that I would be letting my guard down while we were here; it put my family in extreme danger.

The meeting was now over and we were all up in our room, having our family discussion.

"So," I started. "What do you guys think?" There was an awkward silence before Fang answered.

"They seem to be ok but we still need to keep our guard up. The second we let that down is the second it becomes dangerous." He said gravely, always the voice of wisdom.

"I agree, we can't get too comfortable. Besides, it's not like we'll be here forever. We will escape, someday." No matter what, I would find a way to get us out of here.

"But what about the tracking chips? Even if we do get away, they can just follow us." Nudge pointed out. I was glad that she kept it short and to the point.

"It doesn't matter if we have a tracking chip or not. If they are vampires doesn't that mean that they could track us anyway?" Gazzy asked. I pondered that for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, but even with the scientists tracking us we were able to escape. We would just have to be extra careful. I'm not about to give up." Even though a part of me knew that it was hopeless to try and escape from a house full of vampires I wanted to give the kids some hope.

"Hey guys…" Iggy spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah?" We all responded simultaneously.

"You know that vampires and they probably just heard our whole conversation, right?" He questioned hesitantly. I froze, how could I have forgotten about that! I was supposed to be the leaser and I had totally forgotten that the Cullens could probably hear every word we said.

"Dang it!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the wall. I stared at the wall for a moment where there was a large hole. "Oopsie… my bad. I looked down to find my hand torn up and bloody.

In seconds Carlisle was standing in the doorway staring at me in shock. "What happened?" He asked, looking back and forth between my hand and the wall.

"Well, about that… when I get aggravated I tend to hit things. Better something then someone right?" I said trying to lighten the mood slightly. He grinned slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we had better get you fixed up then. Everyone else already left when they smelled the blood." He stated non-schalantly. The first thing I realized was, if everyone else was gone, we could have a chance to escape.

"Okay," I said hesitantly. "I guess we should go up to your office so that you can fix my hand it is really hurting." I put on my best innocent but sad face. The whole flock looked at me like I was crazy.

_Angel, most of the Cullens are gone so while Carlisle is fixing my hand you guys get the heck out of here as fast as you can. Go straight to Lake Mead, I'll meet you there, tell the others._ I sent to her. I saw her nod her head slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, let's go to y office and I'll fix you right up." Carlisle said, not suspecting anything. I nodded and followed him as he led me to his office. I knew I had to keep him distracted so that he wouldn't hear the flock trying to escape.

He walked over to his desk and began to gather up something to clean the wound with and some bandages. Just as he was turning to walk toward me we heard a door slam, most likely the front door.

"Was that the front door?" Carlisle asked, even though I knew he probably already knew the answer. "Maybe I should go check on the…" He started to say but I cut him off with an ear piercing scream.

"OW OW OW! MY HAND! IT BURNS! IT THINK I'M DYING! PLEASE DON"T LET ME DIE CARLISLE!" I screamed, writhing on the floor in 'pain'. I dad successfully distracted him and given my flock a better chance of escape. Carlisle was trying to calm me down as I screamed loudly and thrashed around. I took a unnoticeable glance out the window to see my flock flying away quickly.

I continued to scream, buying hem as much time as possible. I had fake tears streaming down my face which was probably bright red by now. I slowly stopped my screaming and pretended to calm down.

"Max, are you ok? Where does it hurt? Is it still burning? Please say something!" Carlisle said frantically.

"I think I'm ok now, it stopped burning now." I took deep breaths as if trying to calm myself and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Thank goodness, you scared me for a moment. What I don't understand is how you can lay still and not flinch while a tracking device is put into your arm, but you cut your hand open and suddenly you start screaming?" He questioned, so distracted that he didn't even notice that my heart beat was the only one in the house.

"I don't know Carlisle. The pain just came on so suddenly, it was excruciating! It was almost worse then a brain attack." I lied, acting scared and surprised. He seemed to buy that.

"Ok, then I guess we had better go ahead and get you bandaged up." He went and picked up the bandages before coming over. He quickly cleaned the wound on my hand and wrapped it up. Now that he had calmed down I knew it was only a matter of time before he noticed the flock was gone.

"How does that feel Max?" He asked, taping the bandage into place.

"That feels fine, thanks Carlisle." I responded sweetly.

"Alright, then I guess we should go downstairs, are you hung…" Before he could finish saying hungry he froze.

"Why can't I hear any other heartbeats, where is the flock?" He asked frantically. I made myself look confused before shrugging.

"Dangit." He mumbled, looking worried. He was about to leave when he stopped and turned to me. "I am going to go and get my family but I can't have you running away as well." He said, almost to himself.

I wondered for a moment what he planned to do but before I could put much thought into it he disappeared and reappeared with rope in his hands. I shook my head and began to back away, worried, but before I could take two steps he had me tied securely to a chair in the room. I instantly began to struggle.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Max, but it is already bad enough with the whole Flock gone and I can't risk you escaping as well." And with that he ran out the door. My struggles seemed to do nothing to the thick ropes. I didn't spend much time struggling before Carlisle returned with Emmet by his side.

"Untie me right now! I hate you so much! You lied to us and made us think you were actually descent when really you are just as bad as the scientists!" I yelled, putting as much pent up anger as I could into it. I saw Carlisle cringe.

"I'm really sorry Max, but your family is in danger if we don't find them soon." He stated sadly. That caught my attention and got me to shut up.

"What do you mean by that? Is that a threat?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"No it was not a threat. I think we should continue this conversation downstairs, could you carry her downstairs Emmet?" Carlisle asked, turning to leave the room.

"Carry? Why can't I just walk? Untie me already!" I said, my voice rising.

"We can untie you when we are sure you won't try to run, until then Emmet will be carrying you." And with that, Carlisle left the room, leaving me with Emmet. Emmet slowly approached me as if to make sure I wouldn't attack him.

"Oh just get this over with and carry me downstairs already." I grumbled.

He nodded and closed the distance between us. He easily lifted me and the chair into his arms as if I weighed nothing. He carried me carefully downstairs and into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were sitting, looking concerned. Emmet set me down in the center of the room.

"Ok," Carlisle started. "I think I need to explain some things. When I bought the flock and you there were some agreements in the contract. One of them was that if any of you were to ever escape then the school would track you down and you would be killed on sight. They don't want to risk anyone revealing their secret. In other words, if we don't find your flock before the school does, then you won't have a family. That's Why we need your help, I'm sure you know where they went, please help us find them." He finished sadly.

I pondered for a moment what he said. I had two options, I could trust him and tell him where they were, or I could refuse to talk and risk the fact that he might be telling the truth.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? And if you want to know where they are why don't you just, like, follow their scent or something?" I questioned, trying to get some answers.

"We tried following their scent, but since they are flying we lost the trail. To prove that I am telling the truth, I'll go get the copy of the contract." Carlisle said quickly before disappearing. He came back a second later with a large booklet in his hands. He flipped through it to a page in the middle and held it in front of my face. I slowly read each and every word.

'If any of the experiments should escape, then we will give you one day to retrieve them before we shall track them down and have them killed onsite as they may cause problems for our company.' I read over that line over and over again. He could have easily forged it, but I didn't want to risk it.

"Fine," I mumbled. "I'll tell you where they are, on one condition. You stay in my sight at all times and you don't lay a hand on my family. I will convince them to come back on my own. Deal?" I proposed, uncomfortable with making a deal with them.

"Deal." They all said simultaneously. I nodded before answering.

"I told them to meet me at Lake Mead. It is a large lake in Arizona. It has a lot of high rock ledges and hiding places, perfect for us. Now, can you untie me so we can go?" I ground out angrily.

Carlisle nodded and Emmet came over and snapped the ropes, not bothering to untie them. I waved for them to follow me before walking out the front door. When they were all outside I unfurled y wings and did a U&A into the air. I began to fly while the Cullens ran vampire speed under me. I glanced down frequently to be sure that they were still with me.

I put on some of my super speed and was surprised that they could keep up with me. With us going at such extreme speeds, we arrived about a mile from the lake in 2 hours. I slowly made my descent and landed beside the Cullens who were standing on the ground.

"Ok, we're almost there. I want you guys to wait here while I go get them. I promise I won't try to run, it would put my family in too much danger." I turned to walk away when Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable with you going alone. I would feel a lot better if you would at least take one of us with you, you can take whoever you like." Carlisle said calmly. Although I didn't like the idea, I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Fine, I'll take Rosalie since she irritates me the least." I mumbles, sure they could hear me. Rose grinned amused.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you think so highly of me." She said sarcastically. I just rolled y eyes before doing another U&A.

I headed right for the place we had met up last time in the small cave. Rosalie stayed and waited at the bottom of the rock face, although I'm sure she could climb up if she wanted to.

I landed quietly on the ledge and peered inside. They were all whispering quietly to each other but froze when they saw me.

"MAX!" Nudge yelled, jumping up and running over to hug me. I hugged her back tightly before turning to the rest of the flock. They were all smiling, happy to see me.

"Nice to see you, we were starting to think something happened to you." Iggy joked. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Something did happen and, we need to go back." I said solemnly.

"What?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Why would we need to go back? We just escaped! There is no way I am going back there!" Iggy exclaimed, angry.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a choice guys. I read the contract that Carlisle signed. It stated that is any of us were to escape then we would be killed onsite. In other words if we don't go back to the Cullens house, then we will all be killed."I stated

"But how do we know that they won't kill us when we get back?" Fang, the only calm one in the room, asked.

"Technically we don't, but think about it. Why would they go through the trouble of getting us back and keeping us from getting killed if they were just going to bring us home and kill us anyway? It doesn't make any sense. Now, the Cullens are waiting in the woods about a mile away from her for us to head home. I'm sorry and I wish we didn't have to go back but what other choice do we have? Be held captive by descent people or be killed? I don't know about you guys but I would choose being captive any day." I finished my whole rant and everyone was silent.

"I agree with Max. We can't take any chances of one of us getting killed. It is just way to dangerous." Angel stated, coming to stand behind me.

"I agree, we have to stick together and not get killed." Gazzy stepped over and grasped Angel's hand.

"I guess you're right. As much as I'd love to be free, we can't put ourselves in danger of dying." Iggy said before walking over to stand by me. Nudge came over and stood next to Iggy before talking.

"I think it would be the best option to go back to the Cullens house. Besides, Alice is pretty awesome. Have you guys seen her closet? It is like the size of our room! Plus it is full of a bunch of clothes with designer label…" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"Fang?" I asked, knowing he can be stubborn. "Are you coming or not?" I was dreading his answer.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think you guys are right. Although they could be lying, it is too dangerous to risk our safety over. So I guess that means we are heading home." He stated with a small smile before walking over and giving me a hug.

I nodded and turned to the entrance of the cave. "Alright then, let's go." I said before taking off into the air over the lake. I glanced down to see Rosalie following us.

I led them back to where I had left the Cullens. We all landed beside the Cullens. They all seemed to be pleased that I had been able to get the rest of the flock without any trouble.

"Ok, so are we ready to go home now?" I asked, making sure everyone was ready to go.

I saw everyone exchange quick glanced before Carlisle answered for everyone.

"We are all ready to go whenever you are. Are you sure you guys are ok with taking this flight for the second time today because if you guys are tired or anything you now we could stop at a hotel or something right? I just don't want any of you getting too tired." He said, going into his doctor mode.

"Don't worry, we are all fine. If we weren't then we wouldn't agree to this but it isn't that bad of a flight and we should be able to get there by nightfall." I stated reassuringly.

"Alright, if you insist. Just, promise me that if anyone isn't feeling well you'll let me know. Also, take it at your own pace, try not to rush." Carlisle practically begged.

"We promise to let you know if anything goes wrong. Now I think we had better get going, see you when we get home." I said and with that, we all did a U&A into the air, heading off toward home.

We all took our time and flew at a steady pace on our long flight home. Even though it was a long flight and I was already really tired, I could get over it because at least we were together.

**A.N. Sooo, what did you think? I planned on making this a really short chapter but I got to writing and I was having so much fun with it I didn't know where to stop so anyway, here you go. I really hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you review I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter! Also, I need a Beta for this story. It takes a lot of time to write each chapter and I really don't have the time or energy to Beta my own story. So if you are interested then please review and let me know, Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Ok, I know I promised to update once a week, and I am still going too, I just wanted to apologize for not updating last week. First, I was out of town so I couldn't update, and then my dad had a heart attack so I was kinda busy. Anyway, thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed! 

1. cocoa85715

2. PeaceandCupcakes

3. Cirruz The Night Elf

4. Maximumride123

5. Trinity The Crazy

6. myviolaismylife27

7. 15dragondream

8. MikaBee2434LOVE

9. Beagle Bug

10. KhAndTwilightFan15

11. ReFlEcTiOn182

Max P.O.V.

It had been a long and silent flight back to the Cullens house. Although everyone had agreed that we had to go back, I knew they weren't happy about it. No one had said a word the whole way, not even Nudge, and that was saying something.

We finally landed in the Cullens front yard hours later. The Cullens ran into the clearing a second later. By now the sun was starting to go down, and we were all exhausted. Carlisle stepped over to us and began to speak.

"We need to have a meeting about the rules around here, but I can tell you guys are tired and you should probably head on to bed. We can always talk in the morning." He said with a sad smile.

I nodded calmly and turned, walking into the house. The flock followed me upstairs silently. We didn't say anything as we got into bed, or as we turned out the lights, or as we went to sleep. We spent the rest of the night in complete silence.

I was already very tired so I had no trouble falling asleep. The thing was, I woke again a minute later, but I wasn't in my bed.

I looked around to find myself in a large field surrounded by woods. Nothing looked familiar, so I figured I had never been here before.

I heard a rustling behind me and spun around to find an Eraser emerging from the woods, holding my mom. I was about to run over to them when the Eraser pulled out a gun and pointed it at my mom's head.

"You take one more step, and she dies." The erasers gruff voice threatened.

"Let her go right now! She has nothing to do with this!" I yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"That is where you are wrong Max; she has a lot to do with this. She knows things that we can't have anyone knowing. We have to dispose of any evidence that we ever existed." The eraser said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare." I growled, trying to think of anything that could save her.

"Sorry, bosses orders." And with that, he pulled the trigger. I heard screaming, and it took me a moment to realize it was me screaming.

I immediately shut up and I heard strange voices calling my name. The bloody scene in front of me began to fade. I suddenly opened my eyes and sat straight up to find myself in my bed surrounded by the flock and the Cullens.

"Don't worry Max, everything is ok, it was just a dream." Edward said, trying to calm me down.

"Max, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

I slowly nodded my head, finally starting to get my breathing under control.

"I'm fine; it was just a bad dream. Nothing I can't handle." I mumbled.

"You don't sound ok Max. What was the dream about? It must have been something pretty bad since you were screaming in your sleep." Iggy said.

"It was nothing guys. I'm ok. I don't want to talk about it." I said sternly.

"Max, it may help you feel better if you talk about it. Please, just tell us what it was about." Carlisle practically begged.

"It wasn't much ok? It was really short and I hardly remember what happened so just drop it!" I raised my voice slightly, not wanting to relive my horrible dream.

"If you won't tell them then I will. It could have some important meaning." Edward said, staring at me.

"How would you know what I was dreaming?" I questioned.

"I can read minds, remember?" He asked, as if I should know the answer. I was about to argue, until I realized he was probably telling the truth.

"Fine…" I grumbled, not wanting them to hear it from him. "I was in a clearing somewhere. There was an eraser there, and he had my mom. He said something about how he was trying to tie up loose ends, and then he shot her." I mumbled, hating every moment of it. I looked up to see several people with their mouths open in shock.

"Guys, I'm fine. It was only a dream." I said, trying to convince myself more than them.

_Some dreams have important meanings. You should always pay special attention to your dreams Max. _The Voice said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, although I knew it wouldn't answer.

"What does what mean?" Emmett asked, looking at me like I had lost it.

"There is this voice in my head that always says random bits of advice at random times. This time he said something about dreams having important meanings, and how I should listen to them." I said, feeling myself get worried as I realized what the Voice meant.

"The school is going after my mom!" I exclaimed suddenly, getting everyone to look at me like I was even crazier. "That's what the voice meant! That dream was a warning of what is going to happen! The school doesn't want anyone finding out anything so it only makes sense that they would get rid of all the witnesses, right?" I asked, not wanting an answer.

"We have to do something! I can't let my mom die!" I yelled, jumping up out of bed.

"Max, wait!" Rosalie said. I paused and turned to look at her. "What do we do when we get to her? We need to have a plan. I agree that something needs to be done, but let's not be rash." I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly. "We will make a quick plan before we go and save her." I grumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After an hour, we had a plan that we were sure was foolproof. We decided that we would all go back down to Arizona to get my mom and Ella. We would explain what was going on, and then convince them to come back with us to the Cullens house. After that, if and when the school came for her, we would just convince them that the Cullens had kidnapped her and Ella and were keeping them held captive to make sure that the Flock and I didn't try and run. It would work out perfectly… I think.

Esme made a quick breakfast, and we all stuffed our faces with as much food as we could, we would need the energy. 2 hours after I had first woken up, and we were all ready to go get my mom and Ella. No words were said as we all walked outside to leave.

The flock and I all exchanged quick glances before doing a U&A simultaneously. The atmosphere was tense, and, just like our last flight, no one spoke the whole way. Since we were in a hurry we all flew as fast as we could. We got there in 3 hours.

I found the house easily and landed in the front yard. I glanced behind me to see the Cullens standing at the edge of the woods.

"You guys stay in the woods. I'll call you when I'm ready for you to come in." I said to them. They all nodded and took a few steps backward, hiding themselves in the woods.

I turned and led my flock up to the front door. I knocked twice and waited to someone to answer. A minute later I heard footsteps coming toward the door. The door swung open to reveal Ella. When she saw us her smile grew.

"MAX! I missed you so much! Mom will be so happy to see you! Please, come in!" She exclaims, stepping aside to let us in.

We walked inside without hesitation and followed her into the living room.

"You guys can have a seat, I'll go get mom. Be right back." And with that, Ella rushed out of the room. I turned to the flock the second she left.

"I plan to just go ahead and explain everything quickly, like ripping a Band-Aid off. I'll do all the talking; you guys stay quiet unless I tell you otherwise, ok?" I said seriously. Knowing I meant business, they all nodded in response.

A second later my mom ran into the room with Ella hot on her heals.

"Max! Thank goodness you're ok! I was so worried about you. Is everything ok?" She rambled, pulling me into a tight embrace. When she pulled away, I knew it was time to spill the beans.

"Mom, things aren't exactly ok. You might want to take a seat for this. I need to tell you what's been going on lately for you to understand why we are here, alright?" I said, remaining calm.

She nodded hesitantly and sat down beside Ella, so I took that as my cue to continue.

"Ok, so a week or two ago, we were captured again by the School. They decided they didn't want us so they…" and then I continued to tell them everything that had happened. I told her about the auction, about the tracking chip, the Cullens being vampires, the escape, the contract, the dream, everything. I made sure not to leave out any details. I even told them about the whole plan. By the end they were both staring at me in shock.

"The Cullens are standing outside right now if you'd like to meet them…" I suggested. When both Ella and mom nodded I stood up and walked over to the front door. I opened it and waved at the Cullens, who were still standing in the woods, to come in. They hesitantly walked inside and followed me into the living room with everyone else.

"Ok, so mom, Ella, meet Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." I pointed to each person as I named him or her. Everyone exchanged quick greetings.

"Now…" I said awkwardly. "Will you guys come back with us to Washington? We promise you will be safe." I whispered.

"But, how will be get there? We can't fly." Ella stated.

"Oh, that's easy; one of the Cullens can carry you." I said easily.

"Then I guess we had better start packing some stuff." Mom said with a smile. It felt nice knowing that she trusted me enough that she would go and live with total strangers, just because I asked her too.

I nodded and she and Ella got up and left the room. I decided to give them some time to themselves to pack. It only took about 20 minutes until they both had a suitcase filled with stuff and were ready to go. We quickly decided that Carlisle could carry my mom and Emmett could carry Ella. Edward and Jasper would both carry a suitcase.

We all walked outside together and I gave my mom and sister one last hug before doing a U&A into the air. The flock was quick to follow behind me. I looked downward and watched as mom climbed onto Carlisle's back and Rosalie helped Ella onto Emmett's back. They all looked up at us, and I nodded telling them I was ready to go.

They nodded back in response and ran into the woods. The flock and I headed in the same direction, towards home. As much as I hated that I had to bring mom and Ella into this, I felt that I was doing the right thing and it would protect them in the long run. I just really hoped that our plan would work and nothing bad would happen.

Our plan seemed foolproof from the outside, but would the School find a way around it? Was I putting my family in more danger by bringing them to the Cullens house? I knew that I had been limited on options, but was there a better way to handle this? I decided to stop thinking about that and just focus on flying; I could ponder all the things I did wrong when we got home. Until then, I would attempt to avoid that subject.

A.N. Ok, so what do you think? I am trying to aim for 2000 words on each chapter so that they are all similar lengths. Please review and let me know what you think! Once again, if you review I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter! Also, I want to give special thanks to my 2 beta's who edited this chapter, Maximumride123, and ReFlEcTiOn182. 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Ok, so I had someone point out that the last chapter was slightly rushed, and now that I look back I kind of agree. I will try to slow it down a bit! Also, thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed!

1. maximumride123

2. cocoa85715

3. emilyroorose

4. Beagle Bug

5. Haleiegh Jean 50

6. The-Legend-Spyro

Max P.O.V.

So far the flight had been uneventful. Angel and Nudge had been chatting in the back the whole time. The tension had definitely decreased, although it was still present. Since we were going at a slower pace, it took closer to 4 hours to arrive at the Cullens house. When we landed in front of the house, the Cullens were already standing there.

"So…" I started awkwardly. "How was the trip?" I asked, attempting to start up a friendly conversation.

"It was so awesome! I have never gone that fast in my life! I wish I could go as fast as you guys could! It sure would save a lot of time!" Ella rambled on. She, Nudge, and Alice would become quick friends. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Ella. What about you mom? Did you have an alright trip?" I asked, hoping that I could get a conversation going.

"It was wonderful. Thank you for asking." She replied politely. So much for a good conversation.

There was a long and very awkward pause following the few words spoken. Everyone was exchanging quick and awkward glances.

"Anyway, I think I will just go inside and make myself a sandwich. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." And with that, I hurried away.

I easily found everything I needed to make myself a sandwich. For a moment, I wondered why vampires had their kitchen full of human food, but let it pass easily.

I finished making and eating my sandwich within 10 minutes. Although it didn't fill me up, I figured it would fill me up until dinner. After I finished cleaning up after myself, because I was just so well mannered, I walked out into the living room.

Fang was sitting quietly on the couch by himself. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked calmly. I figured they were getting Mom and Ella situated, so I asked as more of a formality.

"They all went upstairs with Dr. Martinez and Ella to get them situated, then, I think the flock went to their room. I don't know where the Cullens are." He told me, without even glancing in my direction.

Although it was normal for Fang to be quiet, I could tell something was off. There was something that was bothering him, and of course, he was going to try and be strong and deal with it himself.

"Fang, something's bothering you. Don't you dare try and deny it, because I know you. Now tell me what's going on!" I demanded sternly, but calmly.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing important." He mumbled.

"Fang, of course it's important. You can't keep everything bottled up inside. Please Fang, tell me." I said sweetly, trying a different tactic to get him to open up.

"Max, I'm fine, really." He insisted and I decided that I had had enough.

"Ok, that's it. You had better tell me this instant what is wrong, or you will deal with my wrath." I raised my voice slightly. If I didn't know better, I would say that Fang looked scared.

"Fine, although it's no big deal. I was just wondering what it would be like to have my own parents." He mumbled and I could feel my expression soften.

"Fang, we haven't given up hope yet, we can still find them. I promise to help you search the world for your parents, and if all else fails, you can share Mom and Ella with me, I won't mind." I joked.

"Thanks Max…" He mumbled. I nodded before standing up.

"I had better go upstairs and check on the kids. Let me know if you need someone to talk to." I said seriously. I waited for him to nod before going upstairs.

Just as Fang had said, the flock was in their room, except for Iggy.

"Hey guys? Where's Iggy?" I asked cautiously, not liking not knowing where part of my family was. They all exchanged glances before all shrugging.

"I think he might have mentioned wanting to go outside for a little while but I'm not sure." Angel said sweetly. I nodded quickly before walking out to find Iggy.

I was on my way to the backdoor when I heard people talking outside. I slowly crept up to a window and peeked out. Ella and Iggy were sitting together on the back porch, holding hands and talking. Ella had her back to me, so she didn't see me, and it didn't look like Iggy had noticed.

I watched for a few minutes as they talked and laughed together. I was about to leave when I saw Ella lean over and give Iggy a quick kiss on the cheek.

I'm sure I looked like I had seen a ghost but I didn't care. I slowly turned around and stumbled back into the living room where Fang was still sitting. He looked over at me, and watched as I staggered over to sit by him.

"Now it's your turn Max. What's wrong?" He asked jokingly although I could tell he was a bit worried. I waited a moment before responding.

"Since when are Ella and Iggy together?" I asked, shocked. Fang just shrugged.

"I didn't know they were together. What makes you think they are?" He asked, trying to be reasonable.

"They were sitting outside on the porch and they were holding hands and talking, and then Ella gave him a kiss!" I exclaimed, my rational side going out the window.

"Now Max, don't overreact. Iggy and Ella are both old enough o make their own decisions." He said, trying to calm me down. "Besides, what's so bad about them dating?" He asked, not getting the point.

"Fang! They are just kids! You know how kids are! They are too young to date! Besides, I don't want it getting physical, and don't say it won't because I know girls and hormones." I argued. He gave me a slightly confused expression.

"What do you mean by getting physical?" He asked, totally puzzled. I stared at him in shock.

"You know, like physical as in touching…" He still looked lost. "Like love touching…" now he looked even more confused, and I'm sure I sounded like an idiot. "I don't want them having sex!" I exclaimed quietly, tired of hinting.

"Oh." Was his only response. I was slightly annoyed, since I was kind of hoping he could be all insightful and give me awesome advice.

"So…" I started. "What should we do?" I asked, trying to get him to talk. "Should we band them from dating?" I asked, desperate for some kind of response.

"We shouldn't band them from dating, that will just make them rebel and date behind our backs. What if we sit them down and have a good long talk with them, setting the boundaries. We also might want to give them the talk about how sex should be saved until after marriage." He said calmly. I groaned.

"I have to give my brother and sister _the talk_?"I whined. Fang gave a slight smile.

"I'm not looking forward to in any more than you are, but we practically raised Iggy so it is kind of our job to do this." He said, being the voice of reason.

"Alright, but you have to help. No bailing out on me like last time." I said sternly. He smiled at the memory.

When the Flock was younger, some of them had started to ask questions about some uncomfortable topics. Fang agreed to talk to them with me, and answer their questions, but Fang bailed on me last second, and left me to answer some very awkward questions.

"Don't worry. I won't." He promised sincerely.

"Ok, then I guess we should go talk to them, get it over with." I mumbled reluctantly. He nodded and we turned to walk outside.

Iggy P.O.V.

This was only the second time I had ever spent with Ella, and I loved it. She was like the girl I always dreamed of. She didn't treat me differently because I was blind, which was rare (other than my flock). We were currently sitting together on the back porch of the Cullens house. We had been having easygoing conversation ever since we got home.

Ella had kissed me on the cheek once, and it had been the best moment of my life. Her soft, warm lips as they pressed against my cheek. I just wished it had lasted longer. I was about to say something else when I heard the back door open.

I turned towards it and heard the familiar sound of Max and Fang's footsteps. When they stepped out, there was a moment of awkward silence.

"So…" Ella said. "What's up?" There was another moment of silence before I heard Max speak.

"We need to talk… about you too… together." She said uncomfortably. I instantly understood.

"Do we really have to do this right now? Can't we do this another time?" I suggested, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"No, we need to talk about it now." Fang spoke up. I sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Fine, what's up?" I said reluctantly.

**A.N. Ok, so I know it wasn't the best ending but I wanted to update soon so I decided that I would put the talk in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I am soooo sorry! I have been so busy trying to get my other stories done that this one got pushed to the side… again. I feel really bad because you are all so awesome and I have gotten some great reviews. I am going to be putting the other story to the side and focusing on this one for now. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Max P.O.V.

I had grown up in a lad with insane scientists that did painful tests on me and my family and yet I don't think my life could get any worse than it was now. I was currently sitting on the back porch of the Cullens house about to have "the talk" with my brother and sister. Ella looked slightly embarrassed while Iggy was just looking irritated.

"Ok, so first of all, do you both know what sex is?" I asked cautiously. I was really hoping they did because otherwise it would be even more awkward. Apparently luck was on my side because they both nodded.

"Ok then, that's helpful. The main thing I want to get across is that you should not have sex before you are married to someone. Your virginity is a very special thing that should not be given to just anyone. Plus, if you do have sex before marriage then you are risking countless diseases and heartbreak." I shut up, trying to be quick and to the point. I just wanted to get it over with. "Any questions?" I asked, hoping that they didn't have any.

Ella, whose face was now about the shade of a bright tomato, shook her head no. Iggy on the other hand grinned evilly. It seemed my luck had just about run out.

"Well, since you made us sit here just so you could tell us that, I figure I will make it worth the while, so yes, I do have some questions." I resisted the urge to groan as I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught of pointless questions I was about to get.

"If you must Iggy, then go ahead." I grumbled. He just grinned before speaking.

"So Max, does it hurt when a girl loses her virginity?" He asked, although by the look on his face I was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"It will typically hurt a bit the first time because the hymen is being broken, but it is different for each girl." I was really starting to hate this.

"Hmmm, interesting. Let's see, does a girl get pregnant every time she has sex?" I could tell that he was having fun with this while Ella looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Not necessarily, if the males' sperm does not fertilize an egg then the girl will not become pregnant." I said calmly, trying to mask the inner turmoil I was feeling at the moment.

"That makes sense, but can a girl get pregnant during oral sex?" By the huge smirk on his face I was sure he knew the answer to this one too.

"No Iggy, a girl cannot get pregnant during oral sex." I mumbled, so not amused by this.

"That's good to know, now I just have one more question…. What's a boner?" Iggy was grinning and I heard Fang scoff, his form of a laugh.

I suddenly realized that Fang hadn't answered any questions yet. Now it was my turn to smile.

"You know what; I think that that would be the perfect question for Fang to answer." Both Iggy's and Ella's eyebrows shot up in shock. They had obviously not expected Fang to get involved. There was a short awkward silence as Fang tried to find the right words to explain it.

"Well… when a male is sexually aroused… umm… the penis prepares itself for sex by hardening." I could hear Fang let out a relieved breath of air. I was about to open my mouth to say something else when Iggy burst into hysterical laughter. Even Ella had a small grin on her face.

I waited until he calmed down before I continued. "I'm glad that you found that educational talk so amusing. Now, are we done?" I asked. I instantly regretted it when that same evil smirk came back across Iggy's face.

"Hmm, well, I just thought of one more question for the both of you…" I knew this was not going to be good.

"Ok, what is it Iggy?" He whispered something in Ella's ear before turning back to us. She now had that small grin back so it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Have you two had sex yet?" He asked innocently. It was one of those moments where if I had been drinking soda it would have been spewed everywhere.

"No! Of course not, what would make you think that?" I practically shouted at him. He looked unfazed and just continued to smirk.

"I was just wondering, you don't have to get defensive. Did you know that many times, when someone gets defensive it is because they are lying?" I just stared dumbfounded and he and Ella stood up and began to walk away. Before they walked back inside, Iggy turned back to say one more thing.

"Thanks for the talk guys, I learned a lot." And with that, they walked away.

"I am never having kids." I mumbled under my breath and I could hear Fang chuckle.

Nothing else was said and we sat in silence for what seemed like forever. It wasn't an awkward silence, but I wouldn't consider it comfortable either. I finally made up my mind and broke the silence.

"I'm gonna go ahead and put everyone to bed, see you later." I mumbled before heading turning and heading inside without another word.

The house was surprisingly quiet but I could hear whispering upstairs. I sped up and hurried toward our room. What I saw when I got there shocked me. The kids, even Ella and Iggy, were already dressed for bed. What was even more surprising was finding Esme there talking to them and tucking them in. It was like Ann all over again!

I was the leader and had practically raised them since I was young, and then suddenly this woman, who should technically be the enemy, is putting my flock to bed. That did not set well with me.

"Hey Esme, thanks for putting them to bed but I can take it from here." I said with a fake smile. It had come out way harsher then I had meant but at the moment I couldn't find it in myself to care.

She turned to me and I could instantly tell she was a bit hurt but she quickly put on a smile and nodded politely before leaving the room without another word.

"Max, you know you don't have to be jealous, right? She was just trying to be helpful." Angel offered quietly, obviously noticing my irritation.

"Yes, I'm sure she was. And I'm sure she is just as nice and innocent as Ann was isn't she. You guys don't get it do you? We are being held here against our will! They are the bad guys! I don't need her doing my job." And with that I stormed out the door and down the steps.

Part of me knew that I was being irrational, but after everything that had happened with Ann, plus my over protectiveness of the flock, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I made a beeline for the front door and was about to go out when Carlisle stopped me with a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You know I can't let you leave." He mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. I just huffed before responding.

"It's not like I'm going to go anywhere, I just need to get some fresh air." I growled angrily, not in the mood to be disrupted.

He sighed and looked deep in concentration for a moment before hesitantly taking his hand off my shoulder.

"Just be careful Max." I didn't wait for him to say anything else before I stormed out the door and ran into the woods.

I suddenly realized that It probably would have been a lot easier to just jump out a window and fly away, so why didn't I? The answer to my question hit me like a ton of bricks. If I had just run off and disappeared, the Cullens would worry. Since when did I care about them?

I tried to convince myself that I did it so that the flock wouldn't worry but that was a load of bs. They were in bed, how would they even know? Plus, they would trust me to be careful and not do something stupid.

I quickly found a small clearing and took off into the sky. It felt good to spread my wings and fly freely. I would never take flying for granted.

I tried to think of anything and everything that had nothing to do with the Cullens. After about 45 minutes I was running out of things to think about and I found my mind wandering back to the Cullens more and more. With a deep sigh I grudgingly flew back to the meadow and landed.

I didn't want to go back to the house just yet so I quickly folded my wings and put my jacket back on before walking over and plopping down in the middle of the meadow.

I closed my eyes to rest for a moment but they sprung right back open when I heard quite rustling in the bushes. Human ears probably wouldn't have detected the sound but it was clear as day to me. I wasn't stupid and I knew that it wasn't an animal making the noise.

I was instantly on my feet glancing around frantically for the threat. I heard the rustling again and turned toward it to find Rosalie coming out of the woods. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

"You almost gave me a heart attack…" I mumbled before sitting back down. She hesitantly came over and sat beside me.

"I don't mean to bother and if you want me to go I can, I just wanted to talk to you for a sec." She seemed very tentative, as if I might attack any second. I just sighed and nodded, letting her know that I didn't mind.

"You know Esme didn't mean to make you mad, she just wanted to help." She mumbled, still cautious.

"It doesn't change the fact that I don't want her doing my job." I grumbled. There was a slight pause before Rosalie responded.

"She wasn't trying to do your job. She just loves kids so much. Sometimes I think she wants a kid more that I do. Before she was turned, she was pregnant… a baby boy. Being pregnant seemed to really bring out her motherly instincts. But she had a miscarriage, it tore her up. That day she went and jumped off a cliff. She didn't want to live anymore. Luckily Carlisle found her in time and was able to save her. They started a family together, and while Esme loves all of us and thinks of us as her children, it's not the same as having little kids, so having you and your family here has been great for her. I'm not saying that you have to let her get in your personal life or take care of your flock, I just wanted you to understand." Now I really felt bad.

Esme was sweet and kind and just wanted to help, but because I am selfish I couldn't see that and I ended up hurting her. I stood up to head home but I paused and turned to her.

"Thank you Rosalie, I can tell that you care about her a lot." And with that, I left. I had screwed up and it was time for me to fix my mistakes.

**AN- Ok, so how was it? I really hope you liked it because I worked super hard on it. Anyway, I will try to update soon but it might not be for a while. I have been feeling really discouraged about my writing lately. I just don't feel like I am that great of a writer. I would really appreciate some honest reviews for this chapter. If it sucks then tell me! And if you like it then please let me know. And if you do review, then please write more than "I like it". Tell me what you like about it! Anyone who gives me a honest review (that is more than a few words) will get a preview of the next chapter so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. I am so sorry I haven't updated! I worked 7 days a week all summer and now with school starting back I've been really busy. I really love this story but I rarely have time to write I am debating whether or not to continue it. Anyway, as of now I am continuing it so here's the next chapter **

I walked back home really slowly, not because I was tired or couldn't run or fly, but because I was dreading getting back. I knew I had to talk to Esme and fix things but I was not looking forward to it.

Even though I walked back as slow as I could, it seemed like I got back way too soon. I guess I couldn't put it off any longer anyway.

When I walked into the house the first thing I noticed was that it was abnormally quiet, which told me the flock was already asleep. They were never this quiet. I walked up to our room to check on them and found them all sleeping, just as I had assumed. The only one awake was Fang, who had watch. He gave a small grin when he saw me and motioned for me to come in.

I slowly slid into the room and tip toed over to him. I knew that I was putting off talking to Esme but I couldn't find it in myself to care right now.

"Max, you really need to get some sleep, I've got watch so you don't have to worry. Go to bed." Fang insisted. That sounded really good but I knew if I waited until morning to talk to Esme it would just make it worse.

"As much as I'd love to Fang, I really need to talk to Esme." I said poignantly. His lip twitched up slightly in a sad smile.

"You know she's not mad right?" He whispered. I sighed deeply before responding.

"She should be mad. The whole family has been nothing but nice to us and I totally screwed up… again. The least I can do is apologize." I mumbled.

"You, Maximum Ride, are going to apologize?" He said in mock shock, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha, very funny. Contrary to common belief I do have a conscious." Despite everything, I still couldn't help but smile at him.

"Whatever you say Max. You had better go talk to her now, putting off will just make it worse." He said, back to being serious. I really hated it when he was right, which seemed to be most of the time.

"Fine, wish me luck. If I don't come back in an hour then send out the search parties." I said this totally serious with a straight face until I couldn't help it any longer and let out a quiet laugh. "I'll be back soon." I mumbled before I turned and left the room. If I waited any longer I was afraid I was going to change my mind.

I needed to talk to Esme and get it over with. I had no idea where she was but I figured I would start by checking the kitchen. She spent a lot of her time there and I was hoping to maybe find her there doing the dishes or something. I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. The light was on but there was no one there. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 am. I guess I had been out longer then I thought. No wonder everyone was asleep.

I guess I'll check Carlisle's' study next. Carlisle is almost always in there so even if Esme wasn't in there, Carlisle probably was and I could ask him where to look.

I walked back up the stairs and passed our bedroom. The study was just down the hall from there and I made my over there way to quick. I gave a quick knock and when I heard a quiet invitation I opened the door and stepped inside.

I guess my luck had returned because I found Esme wrapped in Carlisle's arms. Or maybe god hated me because I was almost hoping she wouldn't be so I could put off the talk even longer. She still looked sad and another wave of guilt hit me.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you alone for a second Esme?" I don't think I had ever sounded this nervous in my life.

They exchanged a quick glance before she nodded and stood up to allow Carlisle to leave. I attempted to smile at Carlisle as he passed me but it came out as more of a grimace. He returned the look and walked out.

The door closed with a low thud and a click that reminded me of being at the school. I would almost rather be there, at least I would know what to expect. Here I felt like I was in the dark and I didn't like it.

I took a deep breath before turning toward Esme. "Is it alright if I sit?" I asked motioning to the seat across from her. The corner of her mouth twitched upward in a slight smile before nodding.

I took my time walking over to the chair and sitting down. I then took even more time fidgeting, as if I was trying to get comfortable. My breathing seemed especially loud as I pondered what to say. I hadn't gotten this far in my planning.

I finally took a deep breath and looked up, meeting her eyes. I pondered for a moment about what I could say but when I opened my mouth all that came out was, "umm… hi". Wow, now I just sounded stupid.

Kill erasers? Easy as pie. Run away from mad scientists? No problem. Protect my flock? Without hesitation. Apologize to Esme? I'd rather have my head torn off.

"Hi." She responded with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. I figured that it was better that I stop worrying and just get it over with.

"All I wanted to say is that I'm sorry." Her eyes widened slightly in shock before her eyebrows came together in thought.

"Wait… sorry for what?" she questioned. Part of me just wanted to say 'for everything' and then run out of the room but I figured I owed her a bit more than that.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, when you were putting the kids to bed. I am just really overprotective and I overreacted. Please forgive me." I mumbled. If she didn't have vampire hearing I would wonder if she even heard that.

"Max, don't worry about it, its fine…"

"It's not fine." I cut her off. "You were just trying to help me and my family and instead of thanking you I was rude."

"What I mean…" She continued. "Is that I understand where you're coming from. If those were my kids then I wouldn't want a stranger taking care of them or putting them to bed either. If you don't want me putting them to bed then that's fine."

Even though I know she wanted to put them to bed, she sounded sincere. She was so easily willing to give up something she wanted just to make me happy. I now felt like I was drowning in the guilt. I was desperate to tell her something to make her feel better.

"That's the thing…" I started hesitantly. "I don't mind you putting them to bed sometimes. As long as you don't try to take over my job completely then it's fine." I saw her face light up instantly but it only lessened the remorse slightly.

"Really? That would be absolutely wonderful if you would let me do that sometimes! Just let me know if I ever get to be too much." You could hear the excitement in her voice as she thought about taking care of the kids.

Seeing Esme happy brought a smile to my face and I was left, once again, wondering why I cared. I only cared about my family so why did it matter if she was happy or not? The answer came instantly and it felt like I had just gotten a round-house kick in the stomach.

The Cullens were becoming part of the family.

"Max? Max?" I faintly heard Esme whisper. I focused on her voice and quickly realized that she wasn't whispering. Her voice was actually raised slightly, but not enough to wake the flock. I must have really zoned out for me not to have heard her.

"Max? Are you alright?" She asked, probably worried about my sanity. After all I had been through I was surprised I wasn't already insane.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just really deep in thought." I murmured.

"Maybe you should head to bed. It's been a long day and it's late. We can talk more in the morning if we need to." Esme suggested. As much as I hated to admit it, Esme was right. I really did need to head to bed and try to process everything.

I gave a reluctant nod and Esme and I rose from out seats simultaneously. I wanted to thank her for helping us but I wasn't sure how. I wasn't the touchy feely kind of person but, because I knew she would appreciate it, I stepped forward and gave her an awkward hug. She stood still for a moment before returning the embrace.

I slowly released me grip and she did the same. I looked at her as she smiled at me and I gave her a small smile in return before turning and walking to the door. I placed my hand on the door knob and paused before turning back to face her. There was still one more thing I had to say to her.

"Thank you Esme, for everything. Who knows where we would be right now if it wasn't for you and your family." That was probably one of the nicest things I had ever said to anyone. I had to admit that the Cullens were changing me, I just hadn't decided if I liked the change or not.

Esme smiled softly at me before responding.

"That's really sweet but I can't take credit for that. It was all Carlisle's idea and he's the one that found you guys and saved you. You should thank him." She suggested and I suddenly realized that I hadn't thanked him at all yet.

"I will definitely thank him, but you have sill helped us a lot and deserve some credit, so thanks." I gave her a big smile before I turned the knob and opened the door.

Standing in the hallway was Carlisle looking happy and slightly touched and I wondered just how much he had heard. I figured now was a good time to thank him.

"Thank you Carlisle, for saving us and not giving up on us, even when everyone else did. I really can't thank you enough." I didn't even give him time to respond before I walked past him and slipped silently into our room.

Fang was still awake sitting in the exact place I had left him. I shuffled over to him and sat beside him on the bed.

"How'd it go?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"It went surprisingly well." I stated, not in the mood to give any details.

One of the many things I loved about Fang was that he knew when not to pry. We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two and he didn't ask any questions although I'm sure he was curious. Finally he spoke up.

"You know you really should get some rest. If you want to tell me what happened in the morning that's fine but right now you need your beauty sleep." He joked quietly. I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Don't worry about me, I've got a lot on my mind right now so there's no way I'll be able to fall asleep. You go on to sleep and I'll take watch." I insisted, although I knew as well as he did that the second my head hit the pillow I would be out. But he also knew that arguing with me would get us nowhere.

"Fine, but promise you'll wake me up at 4 so you can get some sleep." He persisted, adamant about me getting some sleep.

"No problem." I responded quickly although I had no intention of waking him up at 4. He always took watch and needed some sleep.

"Then goodnight Max." He whispered before standing and walking to the other bed and lying down. He slid smoothly under the covers and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight Fang." I mumbled even though he was already asleep.

This was going to be a long night and I knew it. I let my mind wander to how different things have been with the Cullens. One of the biggest changes being no cages. That had to be one of my favorite changes, second only to no experiments. It was so weird to live in a normal house with a semi-normal family.

It was nice to not have to worry about not waking up the next morning or what kind of pain awaited us the next day. Although I still constantly worried, it was just in my nature, I found myself beginning to relax more and more each day.

A lot of what ifs are floating through the back of my head though. What if the Cullens work for the school? What if the school wants us back? What if the world really is ending? What if we were normal?

I quickly changed my train of thought because moping around wondering how life could have been would do me no good. I glanced at the clock and realized it was 4:00 already. I probably should wake Fang up or I'm sure he'll be mad in the morning.

I quietly stood up and tiptoed over to him. For the first time ever I saw a calm, worry free look on his face. When we were at the school or running from the school, even in sleep he would look worried or stressed if only slightly. It seemed like I wasn't the only one starting to relax.

I couldn't find it in myself to wake him from his rest. I could handle watch until morning. I slowly stepped away from him and walked over to check on the rest of the flock. They all had the same peaceful look on their faces. For once, everyone was having a good night's rest. Free of nightmares that were real, free of fears for what tomorrow will bring. For once in their life, they were happy.

I wandered back over to my bed before plopping down quietly. After years of unsuccessfully trying to make them happy, the Cullen family manages to make them feel safe, secure, and content all in less than a week.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy but quickly extinguished it. They were being nothing but nice and I had no reason to be mad at them.

I wanted to avoid my mind going towards jealousy again so I figured I would go and get a book from the library to read. Although I wasn't the best reader my mom had taught me a lot and I could understand most books.

I walked as quietly as possible over to the library and looked around. There were so many books that I just couldn't choose. I closed my eyes and grabbed the first one my hand touched. I glanced down at the cover and read the title. Cut, my Patricia McCormick. It was a thin book and it looked like an easy read.

I took it and carried it back to my room before resuming my spot on my bed. Thanks to my bird vision I could read without turning on a light. Being part bird definitely had its perks.

I opened up to the first page and allowed myself to get lost in the book as I read.

**A.N. So… what did you think? I have no idea where the idea for her to read a book came from… it was kinda random I know. Anyway, please be honest in your reviews! I really do wanna know what you guys think. If you have any suggestions then feel free to let me know, I won't get offended. Thanks for sticking with me **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. So it has been almost 2 years since I last updated and I owe all of you a huge apology! There's really no excuse I can make that will explain why I haven't updated because it is a mixture of so many different things. The good news though, is that I just had a foot surgery so I can't walk on it for another 3 weeks, meaning I have a lot of time to write! I am hoping to get back into the swing of writing and become a bit more regular in my updates but no promises (because I suck at keeping promises) so anyway, I went back through some of the reviews from the last chapter and read some of the great ideas you guys gave me and will be using a lot of them so hopefully you will enjoy where I take this story Enjoy!**

**Max P.O.V.**

I was just finishing my book as I heard Angel begin to stir. She was usually the first one awake, followed by Fang and Iggy, and of course Gazzy and Nudge last. She whispered a quick good morning to me before getting up and dressing for the day. It was obvious she was still a little irritated with me for the way that I had treated Esme and the flock the night before.

Without another word to me she left the room, heading straight for the kitchen where Esme was surely preparing a wonderful breakfast. A small sigh escaped me as I realized that I would have to talk with the flock and apologize to them as well. It wasn't just Esme I had hurt.

"You didn't wake me" I startled slightly hearing Fangs' annoyed voice. I turned and saw him glowering at me from his bed, obviously not happy I had taken watch for the whole night.

"Don't act so surprised, you and I both know I was never going to wake you at 4, besides, I quite enjoyed having time to myself." I responded, trying to play it off as no big deal when fang knew I was exhausted.

"You don't do the flock any good when you're tired; you need just as much sleep as the rest of us." And with that he stood and left the room, not even bothering to change clothes.

Great, now even Fang is mad at me. I glanced over and noticed that Iggy was awake and had probably heard a lot of that conversation.

"He's right you know; you can't keep acting like nothing hurts you. Sometimes you have to admit your weaknesses, in this case a need for sleep." He stated it in such a factual way that I found it hard to tell if he was aggravated with me or not.

"I know." Was the only response I provided before I stood and left the room, heading straight down to where the food was.

In the kitchen Esme had made some waffles that Fang and Angel both seemed to be enjoying. I went over and slipped silently onto a stool at the island with them. Without hesitation Esme filled a plate for me and placed it in front of me, giving me a knowing smile.

By the time the rest of the flock awoke and joined us to eat, I was polishing off my third plate of wonderful food. Since they were all gathered together, I figured now was a good time to apologize. Besides, with their mouths full, it would be harder for them to interrupt.

"About last night, I'm sorry." They all looked at me like I must be joking. Gazzy was the first one to speak up.

"That's all? You get mad at Esme and us for no reason and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'? What's your problem?" There was a mixture of anger and hurt behind his eyes and for the first time I realized exactly what I had done.

In less than 5 minutes I had single handedly crushed their perfect life. I compared Esme to Ann for heavens' sake, and brought to the forefront the bit of doubt we all had about if this happiness would be destroyed. They needed a chance to just be kids and not have to worry about things like that.

"Okay, let me re-phrase that… I was wrong about Esme." I couldn't help my gaze drifting over to Esme who was trying to act as though she wasn't hearing every word I said. "I should not have snapped at her or you guys last night, I guess my protectiveness over you guys just kicked in. From now on, you guys get to just enjoy yourselves, no more nosy Max butting in. If I have a problem, I'll deal with it without involving you guys. Now will you guys please forgive me? I can't take it having you all mad at me."

There was an awkward moment while no one moved, and then finally Nudge stood up and embraced me.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was never that mad at you in the first place." I couldn't resist the smile that overtook my face. I can always count on Nudge to cheer me up.

"Don't worry Max; they forgive you, and so do I." Of course Angel would speak for everyone. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I love you guys." I blurted, pulling the whole flock into a group hug. Esme stood on the other side of the room, smiling warmly at us. I motioned for her to come over and as soon as she was within arm's reach, I pulled her into the embrace.

As we separated ourselves, there was an obvious tension that had been lifted and conversation immediately began to flow. As the kids went back to their food, I motioned to Fang for him to follow me outside.

We went out to the front yard and sat on the front steps together. There was a semi-comfortable silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak up.

"I'm not going to apologize for not waking you up. You looked like you could use the extra sleep and if you're that mad you can take watch tonight and we'll call it even." I cringed slightly, afraid to look at him while I waited for him to respond.

He let out a slight chuckle, or at least his equivalent to a chuckle, before speaking. "Why do you always insist on being so stubborn?"

"I am not stubborn! My mind is simply not easily changed." I combated, knowing full well that was the same thing as being stubborn, but at least the way I put it sounded less childish.

"Whatever you say Max, but I am taking watch tonight and you are going to get some sleep. No arguing." He stated, as if I was going to argue to getting a full nights rest.

"Fine, it's a deal. Now, onto a happier subject, what would you like to do today?" I asked, jumping up from the steps and turning to face him. He slowly rose from his seat and grinned.

"Why don't we go exploring in the woods?" He questioned sarcastically. I made the executive decision to ignore his sarcasm.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Fang! I'll run and make sure it's okay with Esme and Carlisle while you go and get dressed! I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes!" I shouted enthusiastically with a large smile on my face, daring him to refuse. He looked slightly surprised but didn't argue as he headed into the house to get changed.

I love it when I win. Heading back inside, I quickly found Esme still in the kitchen cleaning up the mess we had all left. I jumped in to help without a word, it was the least I could do. As she wiped down the table I put the dirty dishes into a dishwasher that appeared to be brand new, which it probably was.

"So Esme, do you think it would be okay if Fang and I went for a walk together?" I asked nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't have a problem with it. I was dying to get out of the house and experience some fresh air.

"Is that why you're helping me? You're trying to butter me up so I'll let you go, aren't you?" She asked jokingly, throwing the towel she was holding at the back of my head. I easily caught it and threw it back, hitting her in the arm.

"Of course not, I would never do that. I am simply helping because I am a nice person." I said sweetly, putting on my best innocent child face. I suddenly saw a flash of concern cross her delicate features, quickly coved by a smile.

"Well, how far are you planning on going and when will you be back?" It was almost as if she was worried about us… oh… so this is what it feels like to have someone care about you.

"I'm not sure how far we'll go, we just wanted to explore a bit. We can be back by noon for lunch. I promise we will come back." I stated seriously, wanting nothing more than to reassure her that she has nothing to worry about. There I go again, worrying about other people.

I watched as Esme took a subtle deep breath before responding. "Then I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. You two have fun, and please be safe." She gave me an anxious smile and wrapped me in a motherly hug before letting go and getting back to clean up, as if she wasn't totally concerned about us going off alone. It was kind of sweet.

"Thank you Esme, you don't have to worry, we'll be careful." And with that I left to go wait on the front porch for Fang with 8 minutes to spare.

Promptly 8 minutes later he emerged from the house dressed and ready to go. No words were exchanged as we silently slipped into the cover of the woods. The great thing about Fang is that he has a way of making silence comfortable.

After about an hour of walking we came to a small clearing and decided to sit down to rest. I figured it was time to ask Fang the question that had been sitting in the back of my mind all day.

"What do you think of the Cullens? Can we really trust them?" I'm not really sure what kind of answer I was expecting from him; I guess I just wanted his opinion. The good thing about being quiet a lot is that he observes more than most people.

"I don't know if we can trust them, only time will tell. But for now, the flock is happy and safe so that should count for something. It's obvious they care, so maybe it's time for us to starting trusting a little." The look he gave me caused my breath to stop for a moment.

His eyes seemed to see straight into my soul as I pondered his answer. I found it so hard to believe that Fang, king of distrust, was advising that we trust the Cullens. Maybe he was right though, as long as we keep a small guard up and don't trust fully, it might be good for us to learn to trust again.

"I guess you're right, it can't hurt." At this Fang gave a gasp in shock. I looked at him quizzically before he responded.

"Maximum Ride is agreeing with me? The world must be coming to an end!" I quickly retaliated by jabbing my elbow into his ribs. It was nice to see him enjoying himself and joking, but that didn't mean I was going to let him get away with being a jerk.

We spent the next 10 or so minutes laying in the meadow watching the clouds as they passed and overhead, looking for pictures. Fang protested that it was childish but I ignored him and said he was just jealous because he didn't see all the cool pictures that I did.

We were just getting ready to continue our walk when I heard something moving in the woods. I got Fangs' attention and silently pointed to my ear. He nodded in understanding and we both stood in silence.

There was no more noise so I figured it was nothing, but to be safe I pointed straight up in the air. Knowing me well, Fang instantly nodded and allowed his wings to emerge, preparing for a U&A. Just as I let my wings out, I caught sight of movement out of the corner of my eye. I immediately swung around to find a large mutant wolf emerging from the brush.

This was definitely different than an eraser, but definitely not normal and extremely threatening. It shouldn't be too hard to take it on though, even with its size, Fang and I had the advantage. We had been raised to fight wolves, this would be easy. Just as I crouched into the fighting position, I felt Fang elbow me, pointing to the other side of the meadow where 5 more wolves were emerging. Now we were screwed.

As much as I hated to run from a fight, I hated being eaten even more so fly it was. The only problem was that the second I crouched to launch into the air, the wolves pounced. In an instant I was fighting off 3 at the same time while the others went after Fang. As I defended myself I waited to feel teeth cut into me, and yet it never happened. They were being almost gentle, as not to hurt us. I was pretty sure the school hadn't sent them, so what the heck were they?

I was lasting longer than I expected. I managed to throw one wolf off, probably breaking his arm from the sound of the echoing crack. With a whimper he stumbled back to his feet and was on top of me again, crushing my hopes of winning. The fight only lasted about 10 minutes before 2 of the wolves had me pinned to the ground, exhausted and motionless. I glanced over to find Fang in a very similar position. With 2 wolves on me, and 2 on him, the other 2 wolves had mysteriously disappeared.

I heard a twig snap behind me and strained my neck to see 2 shirtless young men entering the clearing. So two wolves leave and two men come… that can't be a coincidence. They both carried a bundle of what appeared to be thick rope as they approached. The older of the two went over to Fang while the younger one, probably not much older than myself, advanced towards me.

"Who are you?" He questioned seriously, but with a hint of curiosity behind it. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I snarled, renewing my struggle against the large wolves. The man, or should I say boy, seemed to understand he wasn't going to get a clear answer from me anytime soon so instead began to unravel the rope.

There wasn't much I could do to resist as he began to manipulate me around so my wrists were tied tightly behind my back and my feet were bound together. The knots were expertly tied, so there wasn't a large chance of escape.

"What are you, a boy scout?" I grumbled as the wolves, seeming content I couldn't escape, climbed off of me.

The boy gave a slight smirk before strutting over to speak with the other man. With Fang and I both bound impossible tight they didn't seem to be in any rush to wrap up their conversation. After what appeared to be a small argument between the two, they walked over to Fang, lifted him up, and draping him over one of the wolves back. He struggled but they didn't react in the slightest.

Next they picked me up with what seemed to be care and placed me gently onto the other wolves back. No more words were said as the wolves began to walk, carrying us to heaven only knows where.

**A.N. So what did you guys think? It's been I while so I tried my best to keep everyone true to their character but if you guys have any complaints feel free to let me know! What do you think about where the story is going? It was about time the pack got involved! And speaking of the pack, some people requested that 1 of the pack should imprint on one of the flock. Who should imprint on whom? I'm up for suggestions! Anyway, thanks so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. So as promised I am back! I have decided to try and update every week and a half to 2 weeks. Anyway, a huge shout out to ****Ebony Hallow**,** the one person to review! I feel a bit disappointed but I can't really judge… So thanks to **Ebony Hallow** I am continuing this story! Please review this time! It will definitely help me update a bit faster! If I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter I will update within a week so there's your incentive! Half of this chapter will be from Jacob's POV and the other half will be Max's so I hope you enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT!- This chapter is picking up right after Jacob finished tying up Max.**

Jacob P.O.V.

I finished tying the bird-girl up and couldn't help but grin when she made a snarky comment about me being a boy scout. She definitely had personality. I headed over to where Sam had just finished tying up bird-boy to decide what to do.

"So what are we gonna do with them?" I inquired, asking the extremely obvious question. I glanced over toward the girl where Seth and Embry were standing guard and noticed Seth was favoring one of his front legs and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"For now we'll take them to my house, Emily is going to be gone all day. From there we will need to decide if these kids pose a threat." He said, the whole time glaring at the boy who had managed to inflict some minor damage to him that was almost healed.

"So what if we decide they are a threat?" I didn't really want an answer but I needed to know. They were something new I had never seen before and I wanted to learn more about them.

"If we decide that they are dangerous then we will do the same as we would with any threat, we eliminate them." Sam stated this so factually that I felt my stomach drop slightly.

"We can't kill them, they're just kids! They're younger than me Sam! You know I will stand by you to the ends of the earth, but I will not watch you murder children, no matter what they are." Sam looked slightly shocked at how strongly I had opposed the idea but composed himself.

"I only said if they are a threat. We could always decide that they aren't and let them go. There's no need to get hasty Jake, we will deal with all of the details when the time comes. But if they are a danger to anyone, we will do what needs to be done and you will obey because I am the alpha. Until then we need to get them back to my house." Sam made it clear that this conversation was over when he began to walk over to the boy.

Jared was standing guard obediently by the kid while Paul paced slightly, probably ranting in his head about how much he hated children. I had seen enough of their fight to see that Paul had taken more than one blow and there was nothing he hated more than getting beat by a child. Sam motioned for me to help lift the boy onto Jareds' back since we didn't really want the hot-head carrying him home. With him bound and extremely light weight, his struggles were easy to ignore and it wasn't long before we were heading towards the girl.

As Sam and I lifted the girl, Embry stepped forward to take her, knowing Seth was injured. I looked into Seths' eyes and gave him a look of inquiry to make sure he was okay. He simply nodded his head in affirmation before turning to lead the way home. Although I was concerned about him, I had bigger things to worry about.

Sam walked beside Jared and the boy while I walked with Embry and the girl. I definitely got the better end of the deal. The girl laid still the whole ride and it was hard to tell if she had given up or was just saving her energy for a later fight. I would bet on the latter. The boy on the other hand was determined to make this trip as difficult as possible.

When Sam would least expect it the boy would jerk his body off of Jared, causing us to stop every 2 minutes so Sam could put him back on. It was clear that Sam was ready to murder the kid already.

When we were about 5 minutes from home the boy shot his bound feet out and managed to kick Sam square in the jaw before sliding off Jareds' back… again. I had to struggle to keep from laughing at the look on Sam's face and was pleasantly surprised he didn't just get mad and phase. The bird girl burst out laughing at Sam's expense. Sam begrudgingly shoved the kid back onto Jareds back, all gentleness vanished, and we finished the journey.

When we arrived at Sam's house I carried the girl inside and Sam carried the boy, allowing the others to go phase in the woods. While I gently set the girl on the couch, Sam haphazardly tossed the boy beside her. The rest of the pack soon entered, including Leah and Quil who I assume had been let in on what was going on.

"Why are there two kids tied up on your couch?" Leah asked, sounding slightly disturbed. So apparently no one had told them anything. I decided I would let Sam take the lead on this one.

"Let's go outside to discuss this. Jacob, you and Seth stay in here and watch them." Without another word he led the remainder of the pack outside, far enough away that we wouldn't be able to hear what was being said. For the first time since we got back I turned to Seth who was cradling his right arm.

"Is it broken?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"Not anymore." Seth quipped, acting as if he wasn't in pain. I motioned for him to come over to me and I checked his arm to ensure it had healed back correctly. Luckily it had healed straight and wouldn't need to be re-broken.

"Don't worry; it healed fine so it should stop hurting within the hour." I responded before shoving him to go sit down in the only available seat. I looked over at the kids and noticed them staring intently at us. I decided to break the silence.

"So, what's your name?"

Max P.O.V.

We get attacked in the wood, kidnapped, drug to some house in the middle of nowhere and our kidnapper wants to know our name. Yeah, that is so not gonna happen.

"My name is Akila and this is Total. What's your name?" I hoped that Fang was amused and not mad at me for inadvertently calling him a dog.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob and this is Seth." So now I know whose arm I broke and who tied me up, I would consider this progress. "So what are you guys?" Jacob continued.

Fang and I both answered simultaneously. "Angels." Both boys looked confused and shocked at the same time, like they actually believed us.

"No way," Jacob finally said, waking from his trance "That's not possible." I decided I would try to figure out some information of my own.

"But being a werewolf is possible?" I asked, taking a total shot in the dark. The look on their faces immediately gave it away.

"How do you know that?" Seth exclaimed, looking slightly worried.

"I told you, we're angels, and we know everything." I would have loved to spread my wings at that moment for emphasis but the ropes made it impossible. By this point Seth looked like he wanted to run and hide and Jacob still looked suspicious.

"Then prove it, what can you do? Do you have any special powers?" Of course Jacob would ask this. It was like Roland ter Borcht all over again, only less German and less psychotically evil it seemed.

"Well I have x-ray vision." I announced, using the Gasman's famous line. I then stared directly at Jacobs crotch and began chuckling. He immediately covered himself with his hands self-consciously and I couldn't help but laugh. A look of realization crossed his face.

"You totally just made that up, didn't you." He asked although I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Yup." I answered with a big smile causing Seth to begin hysterically laughing.

"Let me guess, you're not Angels either…" Wow, Jacob was smarter than I thought. Seth stopped laughing long enough to hear what I had to say.

"Nope." Fang spoke for the first time. While Seth continued to laugh Jacob looked slightly pissed off that he had believed us. Well, that's life. He stomped out of the room into what I assumed was the kitchen by the sound of pots and pans banging. He was obviously making a mess. I made a mental note that Jacob doesn't like being made a fool.

"Hey, while you're in there could you get me something to eat, I'm really hungry!" I shouted, causing the banging to get louder. After a few minutes he re-entered the room with 2 plates, each with a sandwich on it. He placed them in front of us on a small coffee table and mumble 'you're welcome'.

"Well unless you're going to feed us you might want to untie our hands." I suggested, turning my body so he could see my hands still tightly bound behind my back, making it impossible to eat anything.

Instead of untying us, he picked up the sandwich and held it in front of my face. His smartness was starting to get really irritating. I refused to let him think he won so I simply smiled and took a large bite. When I was finished with my sandwich Jacob held up the other one for Fang but he simply shook his head, mumbling about not being hungry. Jacob took that as an invitation to eat the sandwich himself. As he finished his food, Seth finally spoke up.

"So if you're not angels, what are you? And how did you know what we are?" I guess it was only a matter of time before one of them asked.

"What we are doesn't matter, but as far as how I knew what you were, I didn't. I just took an extremely lucky guess and your faces instantly gave away that I was right. You really need to work on your poker faces." Both boys instantly realized their mistake.

"Sam is going to kill us." Both responded simultaneously with a look of horror and dread on their face. This was extremely amusing to watch. Even tied up we were causing them hell.

"Sorry to interrupt your sulking, but do either of you know what time it is? We were supposed to be home by a certain time…" They both turned to stare at us as if they had forgotten we were even there.

"Wait, you have a home? Are there more of you?" Jacob answered, instantly switching into battle mode, glancing around like he expected to find another bird kid behind him.

"I know, shocking right? Who would have thought that I would get a home! But low and behold, I do and I can't imagine my family being happy if I don't get home on time. They have quite a temper. And to answer your question, there are many more of us." I was really enjoying making them sweat.

Just then the rest of the group or pack or whatever you want to call them walked into the house, clearly having heard at least the end of the conversation. The other man from the clearing, the one who tied up Fang, immediately began giving orders. I was pretty sure he was the leader.

"We all need to be on guard! Leah, Paul and Jared, you all go out and search the wood for any sign of more. Embry, Quil and I will guard directly outside in case they come looking for these two. Jacob and Seth, you stay here and let us know if they say anything else of importance. Let's go, we don't have time to spare." And with that they all split up, kind of reminding me of little ants scattering about.

"You never did answer my question, what time is it?" Jacob looked over at me like I had lost it but as if just to get me to shut up he looked over at a clock I hadn't seen and announced it was 12:52.

I nodded at Jacob before turning to Fang. "I told Esme we would be back by 12, knowing her she probably already has the whole family out looking for us." I joked, providing slight comfort to both of us. It definitely helped having someone that cared about us.

"Are you talking about Esme Cullen?" Seth exclaimed, looking shocked. I had almost forgotten they were still in here.

"That depends, what do you know about the Cullens'?" I growled, not liking that they now knew more than they needed to. I wasn't expecting them to know who Esme was.

"Dangit! I should have known the Cullens were involved!" Jacob shouted, punching the wall and leaving a large hole. "Seth, you watch them while I go talk to Sam." He didn't even wait for affirmation before he stormed out of the house.

I leaned over to Fang and mock whispered "Just a random guess but I'm starting to think they don't like the Cullens." Even Fang grinned at that one. I just hope we didn't start a war.

**A.N. What did you guys think? I still haven't decided who's gonna imprint on who so below I put some different options so when you review please let me know your favorite combination! **

**A- Embry- Angel**

**B- Embry- Nudge**

**C- Leah- Gazzy**

**D- Seth- Angel**

**E- Seth- Nudge**

**I will not have anyone imprint on Max or Fang because they will end up being together and that just makes it too complicated. And no one will imprint in Iggy because he is staying with Ella. Anything else is fine.**


End file.
